Coffee Shop
by Valkyrja Jaeger
Summary: "Listen here, you little shit. You have no right to give me orders." Eren smirked at the raven, "Oh, but it doesn't mean I can't try, now does it?" Eren Jaeger, a college student who works at a five star coffee place lived an ordinary life of hate and love until a famous star crosses paths with him. The star just so happens to be the one he hates the most, that's all. AU Modernized
1. Chapter 1

**Nope. I don't own SnK.  
I reccomend playing [ GLiDE (cover by Kanzentaicell)] for the first part.  
**

**tons of swearing in dis chappie.**

* * *

"_Counting the number of your shattered memories, as you recall them, what will you be singing? Once again I am drawing a fairy land,  
in which you will slowly become lost... Ah..."_The singer's voice echoed down the hallway of Eren Jaeger's house, leading from the living room down to the brown haired boy's bedroom. The lovely voice was followed by two girl's voices, cheering happily.

"He's as perfect as ever!" Carla Jaeger, mother of Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger hooted as she watched the male singer dance on the stage along with the background dancers, his signature 'Wings of Freedom' enlarged behind them on a screen.

The black haired girl with steel, firm grey eyes beside the elder woman sat silently, looking at the TV screen with a glint in her eye as she watched the dancers move.

"_I will cast a mystic spell and put a soiled dress on you. As you shed sweet tears, everything will turn into a lie." _The raven haired singer continued his song, swaying back and forth and doing tricks that Carla knew she could _never _pull off at her current age.

"This again?" A tall man with spectacles walked in, rubbing the back of his head as he put down his jacket, back from work, "You two never get tired of that boy..."

"Oh?" Carla turned around to face her husband with a smile on her face, "Welcome back, dear! Come sit beside us, why don't you?"

Grisha chuckled, "I'd rather not. I'm slowly starting to understand why Eren hates the man so much..." The man was about to turn around, only to be pulled down by two pairs of arms. He held a shocked expression on his face as he was dragged to the couch by the two girls, Mikasa smiling whilst Carla giggled.

"You're watching with us," Mikasa seated herself on the leather couch, "father."

"Shut up!" A rather _angry _voice screamed from down the hallway. All heads turned to peer down at the hallway, seeing a rather _familiar _face peek back at them.

Eren's face was scrunched in annoyance and anger, his eyes going almost _wild _with rage, "Make _him _shut up! I don't like hearing him over and _over _again!" He screamed in clear distress.

"Eren!" Mikasa gave him a warning glare. She would never usually glare at her brother or do _anything _mean to him, but when it came to this singer in general... "You shut it!"

"Mikasa..." He whined, giving her his infamous puppy-eyes.

"No." Her grey eyes flashed, "Go back into your room."

"Mikasa, I'm not ten anymore!"

"Well then stop acting like one and suck it up!"

"Damn it!" Eren cursed before shutting his door, his hands flying to cover his ears in frustration as he heard the song continue. He _despised __him. _Him being the _oh-so famous! _Corporal Rivaille. Mikasa would always talk about him with their mother, and sometimes even with just Eren alone. She would call him by his real name: _Levi, _and damn, Eren _hated him_. He'd honestly thought about why he hated him to begin with. He'd thought over why repeatedly. It was because of one thing: _his songs- his face, _they were _everywhere_, and this fact bothered Eren like a speck of black on a wall of pure white. He was annoyed by his songs _and just the mentions of him would fire him up._

The sea-green eyed male tore his hands away from his ears and looked at the clock.

10:45 PM.

"Damn," the 19 year old cursed, "I need sleep."

He was thankful for his bedroom door for it kept the singer's voice away from his sanctuary. The teen walked over to his greyish blue bed and crawled into the plaid, white, grey and black covers, snuggling into his pillow. Right after his head hit his pillow, he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms and legs around the pillow beside him, "I feel... really...sleepy-."

He blinked, facing his timer.

He blinked again, his face contorted in amusement, though he was confused. "What!?" He shot up from his bed. It went from 10:45PM to 9:58 in the morning!? "Bullshit!" He swore, pushing his covers off him and rushing to his closet to rip out a pair of his jeans. He quickly rushed to his drawers and ripped his shirt off, pulling the first shirt he saw onto him, cussing as he struggled to get it on him. "I'm late for work!" He bit his lip. This was going to be his 3rd time in this month. Not very good for his reputation, considering how he was still new. Not to mention he worked in the most famous coffee shop in Japan, called simply '_Cafe Vanille',_ being late wasn't good for the shop's reputation either. Eren shot out of his room, running straight to the washroom. The house was empty already. It was expected though, everyone left to their jobs before 9AM. Eren would always have to start around 9:15. Hanji, his boss, was kind enough to let him work even though he was almost _always _late because he was a hard worker; always determined to make customers happy with what they needed, and what they wanted.

Lucky to him, the coffee place was only a few blocks down from where he lived.

Once Eren had finished brushing his teeth, he ran out of the washroom, grabbing his sling bag and socks. He shoved his socks on his feet, pulling out a pair of black converse before running out of the house.

The boy leaped off the stair case leading to his house and ran to the coffee shop, realizing that for some reason, today, there was more traffic than usual. The further he got away from his house, the more traffic there was, and where the traffic was, more piles of humans were. He blinked as he noticed a extremely _large _crowd surrounding the coffee shop.

The crowd consisted of mostly females, screaming mixtures of 'We love you's and such. Some even held posters high up, but Eren had no time to read them.

"_Ain't nobody got time for that." _Eren muttered under his breath as he shoved his way through the crowd of boys and girls. Some girls were growling at him like feral beasts, scaring him to no ends as he continued to make his way to the entrance of Cafe Vanille. "_Why the hell are there so many people here!?"_ He inwardly grunted as he reached for the handles of the door.

Push. Pull.

With that, he was in the Cafe, the mob of fans outside screeching in anger before security people appeared and pushed them away from the door.

The inside of the cafe was silent, at least.

Eren let out a sigh, looking for people he knew. He then found Christa, serving a black haired man some cake and coffee. He rushed up to her immediately as she smiled at the man and turned away, almost crashing into five-feet seven Eren's chest.

"E-Eren!" Christa smiled up at him.

"What the hell is happening?" Eren pointed at the door, "Why are there so many people here?"

Christa looked at him, bewildered for a moment, "E-Eren," she slowly began, her voice soft, "please whisper, and do you _not _see the man behind me?" She said in a hushed voice, looking at the black haired man from the corner of her eyes.

"What man?" Eren shifted his eyes to look at the man.

Grey eyes glared hotly at him, the man's raven black hair combed to perfection swaying as he tilted his head to look at the tan skinned male. He wore a black leather jacket with a plain, white shirt beneath. The raven wore black skinny jeans to match his jacket and boots. "Indeed," the familiar, smooth voice spoke up, "_what man." _

Eren's eyes widened in realization.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Oh, fuck no._

His wide eyes were immediately replaced with irritation, hints of anger trailing inside them as he glared back at the singer.

Levi let an amused look show on his face as he rose an eyebrow at the glare.

Eren immediately turned his back to Christa and him after that, walking away to the staff room to get his apron out.

Christa turned around to look at the famous singer, "Sorry about this, mister Rivaille, he's just surprised to see someone in your stature around here..." She sheepishly smiled at him, "please excuse his actions."

"Hmm..." He hummed in response, taking the cup filled with hot, steaming coffee without using the handle and drinking from it in careful sips. The raven eyed the cake before picking up the fork and eating a piece of it.

Christa then turned around and walked away to treat other customers, which were, by the way, taking out their cameras and shooting pictures of the man.

* * *

Eren grunted as he slammed his locker closed, placing the lock onto it. He was swiveled around and shrieked as a familiar brunette appeared.

"Late again, Eren?" The girl with eyeglasses eyed him, bag in her hand. She smiled at him, "It's alright though, I came in late too."

"H-Hanji?" He squeaked in shock.

"Yep." She tossed a grin to Eren, "The traffic today was _woo._ The crowd outside was _ugh _too," she sighed, "I wonder why."

Eren blinked. He thought that Hanji, of all people, would know about the famous star in the humungous shop by now. "T-That... _Corporal Rivaille _guy is here."

Hanji dropped her bag in shock, her mouth dropping open along with the bag. "He's here?" She whispered, covering her mouth, "Oh my god, _Levi _is here! Oh my god, oh my god! It's been _so _long!" She squealed, eager to meet him.

Eren rose an eyebrow, "You know him?"

"Yes!" Her response was immediate, "We've been best friends since pre-school! I can't believe he's still _alive!"_

The tanned male twitched at her wordings, about to reply to her before she ran to her office in a hurry. He blinked twice. She was quick. Eren tied his apron and left the staff room, looking to see if there were any customers to serve. He walked around the place, asking nicely if everyone was doing fine, which they all replied with an 'Are you kidding me? _Rivaille _is here!', or with a simple yes. He lingered on around the cafe, the rich smell of pastry and coffee making him hungry. He smiled and closed his eyes before-

"Hey."

Eren abruptly stopped to look at the customer, his eye almost twitching in annoyance once he realized it was _Rivaille. _"Yes, sir?" He smiled at him falsely. He felt on the edge. He could just snap at _any _moment.

The raven glowered at him, "Your service here," he picked up the platter with cake on it and dropped it to the floor, "sucks."

As the strawberry shortcake fell to the floor, a chorus of gasps rang through out the room.

Eren continued to smile.

"And," Levi continued, "the coffee wasn't as good as expected. Not to mention that the cake was _too _sweet for my liking."

"Is that so?" Eren didn't let his rage show on his face or tone.

"Yeah." He bluntly replied, "This place _sucks. _How is this cafe rated five stars when the shit being served tastes like literal _shit?_ Fuck this, I'm leaving," he sighed, getting out of his seat.

_Snap._

Within seconds, the raven-haired man was pinned to the wall beside him by tan arms. He looked up to find harsh green eyes glaring at him. Levi didn't even flinch.

"_Look," _Eren licked his dry lips as he began to whisper to the other, shorter male, the look in his eyes wild, "_just because you're a fucking star of some sort doesn't mean you can talk shit without having to care. You're still human, you're not a fucking god of some sort. So, asshole, I don't know what kind of stick you have up your ass, but you need to suck it up, princess," _he paused momentarily, looking at Levi's facial expression which was contorted in anger and shock, "_ because believe it or not, you may be a star out there, but in here, you're just a fucking customer," _he leaned in closer to the male,_ "and we work hard for the so-called shit we make and this shop got five stars because they thought that we deserved shit like this for our hard work and service." _Eren was now close to Levi's ear, a smirk on his face, "_By the way, that'll be eight dollars and fifty cents."_

Levi growled and roughly pushed the ferocious teen away from him, "Damn _brat," _he growled, _"_how dare you talk to me like that!"

Just as Eren was about to snap back at him, a woman's voice echoed from behind him.

"Levi~!" The voice sang before pushing past Eren.

The blur of brown leaped to jump onto the star.

Levi grunted and kicked the woman's face, "Shitty glasses," he greeted her, clenching his teeth.

"Ow!" Hanji blinked, her glasses flying off her face.

Before Eren could see anymore, he was pulled away by two strong arms. "H-Hey!" Eren growled as he tried to break free of the iron grip, "Let go of me!" He cried as he was dragged to the staff room.

With a rough shove, he fell to the floor, being stared down by the waiters and waitresses around him.

"Damn kid," Ymir smirked as she closed the door, "I didn't know you'd do that!"

* * *

**Das all for now yo. THAT EREN THOUGH.  
Please review and tell me how you felt about this story c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nope. I don't own SnK. Or the chocolate bar mentioned. Or anything.  
PS: Pomp and Circumstance  
**

**OHMYGOD THE FEEDBACK ; w ;! Thank you all so much! I mean I don't even know how I got so much but... THANK YOU! You is make the kokoro explode. **

**uchihardon: oki i updaet u bet be happi. HEF FUN CRiENIng!  
**

* * *

"Eren!" Jean Kirschtein, a man with light brown hair and golden-brown eyes glared at Eren in a disappointed fashion, "What the hell do you think you're doing!? That man, _Rivaille, _don't you know he's a fucking _star?"_ Jean emphasized the word 'star'.

The green eyed male's head shot up to meet Jean's, looking at him in an annoyed way. He was just about to speak up until Jean broke in.

"Our coffee shop's name _and _rank will get soiled if he says a single insult about us on an interview or something! What the hell were you thinking, pushing him against that wall and-!"

"Jean!" Christa tugged on the man's sleeve, a worried look on her face, "Please, don't be so harsh to him..." Her eyes descended to meet Eren's wide ones. "I don't think he meant it... I mean," she turned to look at everyone in the room, "I'm sure we would've all done the same thing."

"Oh," Ymir grinned wolfishly at Christa, tackling the girl into a hug, "Christa! You're such an angel!"

"I wouldn't." Jean boasted, his glare on Eren intensifying, "I would _know _how to control myself from doing anything rash."

"Shut up, Jean," Eren spat at him, standing up whilst wiping his apron, "you don't even know my _history _with that piece of-!"

Ymir gave Eren a nudge, "Come on, now, Eren! You know the regulations. We don't speak with dirty mouths here," her eyes narrowed to Eren and shifted over to Jean, "right..._guys?" _Her voice was suddenly sharp.

"Tch!" Jean scoffed, turning his back against all of the members in the room, "Whatever. I'm outta here." He coldly remarked before opening the staff room's door and closing it, going back to his regular duty.

Eren's face was scrunched up in annoyance and anger as he remembered the star's words, cringing further when he thought about going home and hearing his voice again. Not to mention Mikasa's room was filled with posters of him. Her room was like a shrine dedicated to him and him only. It slightly disgusted Eren, but then again, it was his sister. He'd have to live with it. The tanned male suddenly flinched when a chocolate bar was thrown at him.

"Here," Ymir threw it at his chest area, the chocolate bar landing perfectly on his lap with its name facing directly up to the ceiling, "your daily snack."

Eren threw her a look before looking at the chocolate bar, his eyes suddenly brightening in realization that it was his favorite childhood chocolate bar. "Titans!" He grinned at the yellow package on his lap before picking it up by its sides with both hands, placing it so that it was eye-level. He smiled as he remembered what Mikasa and his best friend, Armin Arlert would do once they'd gotten hold of the chocolate bar. "_I'm gonna kill them all... kill all the titans!" _He snarled at the chocolate bar before ripping its yellow package and chomping off the top of it.

Ymir rolled her eyes while Christa giggled.

"Oh," Eren swallowed the caramel filled piece down, a grateful smile on his face as he stared at Ymir, "thanks, by the way!"

"Welcome." She curtly replied, walking out the door, pulling the angelic blonde haired girl along with her to continue her work.

"E-Eren come out soon-!" Christa smiled as she was dragged before the door shut on her.

Eren only smiled.

* * *

It only took Eren Jaeger a few minutes to recollect himself and leave through the staff room door. He was still dwelling over the fact that Levi had called the shop shit though. It was probably because Eren loved his job and loved the people who surrounded him. Eren had been around long enough to know that everyone worked hard and tried their best when it came to doing their jobs around the place, and he admired that about them. He admired Hanji too, mostly because she was both the boss of the shop and at the same time, the chef. Hanji was always busy, and unlike most bosses, she preferred to be called by her first name instead of her last. She had told everyone to specifically call her 'Hanji' and that everyone should talk to her like she was their best friend. Hanji was a great person, but her little... _experiments _worried most of the workers.

Hanji had taken a liking to experimenting with small mice and such, even asking a few of the workers if she could experiment on them. They'd said no most of the time, but just once, Marco Bodt, a night-shift person, had said yes because she had told him that it could fix his bruises and wounds made by the rebellious Annie Leonhardt, another waitress like Ymir and Christa. Marco was currently in the hospital.

Eren shivered as he remembered those times when he had visited Marco in the hospital. There was that one time when he went hysterical, and that other time when he started to creep Eren out by saying: '_Never again' _close to his ear. Eren brushed the eerie feelings off and walked over to his boss, who was cleaning up the strawberry shortcake whilst talking to the famous raven haired man. He twitched when he heard a few sentences mentioning his name. They were talking about him? He furrowed his eyebrows and walked faster.

"Hanji," He softly began, watching as the two heads turned to face him.

"Oh," Levi sighed, leaning on one hand with his elbow perched onto the table, "it's _you _again."

Brushing off the response which irked him more than it should, he bowed and began to apologize for his actions, "I'm sorry," he sheepishly replied, his ears slowly turning red along with his face from embarrassment, "I really shouldn't have done that."

Hanji blinked twice and pushed her glasses up before bursting out into a fit of laughter, "Don't say sorry to me, Eren!" She beamed up at the tanned male, "I don't really care about what you did," she slyly admitted, "I actually respect you for doing that, Eren. Good job," she smiled at him in a comforting way, "but really, you need to say sorry to Levi."

Eren's face flushed with crimson. He was _beyond _embarrassed now. He felt a small tinge of anger due to the fact that he had to say sorry to the man he hated the most on the world's surface, but he mostly felt embarrassment. He clenched his face to cover his attempt to hide his face in shame. Instead of running away, he did what he would usually do. Use his strongest and most dominating key feature, his courage.

Eren's green eyes stared into grey ones, the man's intimidating grey eyes somehow alluring Eren in a way he didn't _want _them to, "Sorry, Levi." He curtly said to the man, Levi's real name slipping through his lips.

Levi's eyes widened for a moment. _Did he just call me..? _He blinked twice, glaring at the teenager with a small, cocky smirk on his face, "It's _Rivaille _to you, _Ja_eger," he seemed to hiss Eren's last name before adding on, amusement clear in his eyes, "but _Corporal _is fine, too. You're in no place to call me Levi."

Eren would've flinched, but he felt that he had to show absolutely no signs of weakness to this man. "I don't see _why _I can't call you _Levi." _He scoffed as Hanji smiled, humming as she sat down in front of Levi, wanting to see what would unfold if she sat there long enough to make her presence invisible.

Levi's eyes narrowed at the other dark haired male, "Well, first of all," he shifted his position to make sure that he was facing him directly, "you are _nothing _close to me. You're nothing but a teenager going through hormones, and I am_ older _than you, I'm sure of that."

Sea green eyes flickered in anger, "Then you shouldn't call me Eren."

"I don't," Levi's smirk widened, "I never have. Most likely _never will." _He responded with such absolution, with such certainty that he would never _ever _do such.

Eren scoffed, "We'll see about that..." He picked up the empty cup of coffee and set it on a nearby tray. He was about to turn around when he heard the raven-haired man speak up once more.

"Is that a _challenge, _I hear, Jaeger?" His voice was so smooth. It was almost like a butter being cut through by a knife, "Because if it is, I would _gladly _take someone like _you _on." He seemed to emphasize a few words.

Eren Jaeger looked back at him with a smirk, "Sure," he simply replied to the man before walking away. He could've sworn that he felt the raven's solid gaze on him as he walked to the kitchen to clean out the coffee cup.

"So," Hanji leaned on her hands for support, her eyes glinting mischievously behind her glasses, "you seem rather attracted to Eren." Her voice was teasing him, urging him to retort.

"Shitty glasses," Levi sighed, averting his eyes to the female in front of him, "that's where you're wrong. I'm just slightly irkedto see a damned teenager talk back to someone like me. Kids these days..."

Hanji smirked, "He isn't _just _a kid, Levi," her words seemed to have some kind of deeper meaning behind them.

Levi looked at her with suspicion.

Hanji noticed this and immediately brightened herself up, placing a wide grin on her face, "He's a hard worker! A _very __good _hard worker!"

Levi rolled his eyes at her remark with a scoff, turning his head away from her.

Once he did, Hanji plastered on a knowing smirk on her face.

It was rare to have someone like _Levi _take interest to another man.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this came a day late ;-; My parents shooed me off yesterday! Plus, it's kinda short, don't you think?  
By the way, thank you all so much for the sweet reviews and such. Literally, it made my day!  
Not even a day, actually. WEEKS.  
Thank you all so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope. I don't own SnK. Or anything.  
/Screaming intesifies/  
DID I SERIOUSLY JUST GET TONS OF FOLLOWS ANF FAVORITES!? Omg I love you all so much! Im serious. Not even kidding.  
I love you.  
You're either disgusted, indifferent or happy.  
Izayacchii: -gasps- IZAYA ORIHARA ; O ;!? I know right! I'm trying to make Hanji that one cool person you find once in your life. Ereri is mah otp~  
**

**Once again, thank you all very much! I'm so happy! PS: I'm making Christa's name Christa _Reiss. _Don't look up why because things will happen and some people _will _understand.  
**

* * *

"Is it fucking _raining_ out there!?" Eren gave the outside world an incredulous look with wide, green eyes. He slumped his shoulders as his words were confirmed by fat, translucent pieces of water raining down on the window. "Seriously..?" His voice dropped into a hoarse whisper. He was feeling _terrible _today after everything that had happened from early in the morning to now, which was seven in the evening. The customers in the cafe had _tripled- _no, _quadrupled _ever since the star came here. The famous star never left either.

Levi, the raven haired man, actually decided to _stay _here. He was currently lounging in that same seat he was in with black, unsweetened coffee in front of him as he went on a silver laptop, gracefully given to him by none other than Hanji Zoe, most likely the only person in the world who was generous enough to give something to the stingy man other than his manager and _probably _his parents as well.

The short, pale man would always stare at Eren whenever he had passed by, and of course, Eren would notice it because he was always _very _cautious when walking ten feet away from him or less. Eren would feel irritated, but there was always that pinch of insecurity in him when people looked into his eyes.

Anyway, Eren was _beyond fatigued. _His whole body ached from overuse of muscles and even his _jaw _was feeling tired from talking too much. He couldn't wait to go home. He was looking forward to heading home to greet his family and eat some of his mother's delicious food.

But then there was always something screwing his day up more.

The damned rain.

"Eren," a soft voice cooed from behind him.

Eren blinked twice and turned around and away from the window to face the blessed Christa Reiss. "Yes?" He wanted to say it in a kind, soft fashion, but it came out more like an annoyed grunt. Probably due to his tiredness.

"If you don't mind," The goddess-like blonde beamed at him, the beam almost comparable to the sun's bright rays, "you could come with Ymir and I so you won't have to get wet in the rain."

Eren thought about it for a moment, remembering that his house was not too far from this place. He wondered how he would feel once he got home after getting a ride. Satisfied... and _burdened. _He frowned, shaking his head before giving Christa a reassuring smile, "It's fine Christa. I can walk. Besides, it's only a few blocks down."

Christa opened her mouth to protest until the locker behind her slammed close.

"You know you want to," From behind the locker emerged a dark haired woman, a wide smirk gracing her lips as she removed her right hand away from the locker's door. "Come on, Eren," Ymir continued to try and coax Eren, "it won't be _that _bad with me driving."

Her response made Eren refuse for sure, "N-No," he waved his hand in front of both the females, "I'm good." He nervously laughed.

Ymir sent him a playful glare before grabbing Christa's hand, "Well," she sighed, tugging Christa along with her to make her way out of the room, "he doesn't wanna, so it's just you and I again."

"W-Wait! Ymir!" Christa complained as Ymir opened the door.

"See ya!" Ymir held her free hand up without looking over at Eren.

"Bye," Eren replied with a small smile on his face.

"N-No-!" Christa's cries were cut off by the sound of the door shutting.

Eren noticed that he was holding his breath and exhaled, closing his eyes. "Today," he groaned, punching his locker, "is probably the most frustrating day of my life!"

* * *

"Ooh, Eren," the chocolate haired woman who was once again, sitting across Levi sing-songed, "leaving without an umbrella, I see?"

Eren's gaze shifted from the empty cafe's entrance to familiar brown ones, trying _vainly _to ignore the grey eyes which were boring holes into his own, staring him down like he was a prey of some sort. "No," he lied tentatively, looking at Hanji with a firm look in his eyes, "I have one. It's... in my bag."

Hanji gave him an amused look before laughing.

"You suck at lying, brat," the raven haired man's smooth voice cut through as he stared at the 'brat' with a mysterious look in his eyes.

Eren tried to bite his lip to prevent a remark from slipping. Didn't work. "Shut up," he glared hotly at the man, his thick eyebrows furrowed to display his irritation, "and I'm most _certainly _not a brat."

"Like I said," Levi sighed, shutting the laptop down and closing it gently before glaring back at the teenager, "you _suck _at lying."

Eren bristled whilst Hanji's laughter continued on.

"Nice one!" Hanji commented jollily at Levi's response before calming herself down, resting her head on a hand with her elbow propped up onto the white, clean table, "So, do you want to borrow my umbrella?"

"No!" He refused immediately, "That would mean _you _would have to walk without an umbrella."

"Oh!" Her eyes widening were visible through her thick glasses as if realizing what point he had made, "I see." She smiled.

"Shitty glasses," Levi rolled his eyes, "this is why you are _shitty glasses."_

"Why, thank you," Hanji replied, sending Levi a smile.

Levi shot her a disgusted look before turning to look at Eren, who was about to head out through the door, "Hey brat."

"What?" Eren gave him an annoyed glare, an eyebrow raising in suspicion as he adjusted his backpack.

"Just for today," Levi paused, placing his empty cup of coffee onto a red tray with an empty plate placed on it before speaking up once more, "I _can _give you a ride home."

Eren's eyes widened. "W-What!?" He stuttered in shock.

Hanji shot Levi a shocked look, her look of shock immediately morphing into a devious one. Before he spoke up again, she made sure to whisper to him, "_I didn't know you were into kids his age, Levi..." _her whisper was said in a teasing tone.

Levi quickly glared at her before looking back into sea green eyes which he found that he couldn't stare into for too long, "Did I stutter?"

"Why?" He dragged the last letter out as if he were whining.

"There's a catch though," Levi responded rather quickly, "I want to have dinner at your house. I'm _starving."_

"Why!?" Eren seemed more frantic.

Hanji's devious look turned into one of amazement, "Wow! Amazing, Levi, I didn't know you were like this!"

"For _fucks sake_, Jaeger," Levi, with a temper that was as short as his height snapped, glaring daggers at the bewildered and frightened teen, "I already told you that I was hungry! Do you want me to _describe _how hungry I am or some shit?" He seemed to ignore Hanji's existence.

"Can't you just eat here?" Eren's look was still unchanging. It was still the same bewildered look, "Besides, I can _walk _home! It's only like- what, two or three blocks down from here!"

If possible, Levi's glare turned harsher, his eyes narrowed down to slits, "It's been awhile since I've had something homemade and are sure," he twisted his head to face the window not too far from him, "you want to go out _there?"_

As if on cue, the moment Eren and Hanji turned their heads, lightning streaked down from the sky as thick lumps of rain poured down from the storm clouds above.

Eren turned to face the man once more, his face mortified.

"Well?" Levi smirked, knowing fully that there was no escape.

Eren reluctantly slumped his shoulders, slapping a hand to cover his eyes as his face turned red with embarrassment, "Fine..." he sulked.

Hanji blinked before smiling cutely at Eren, "Aww, look! He's pouting!"

Eren flinched and covered his mouth instead of his eyes, shy green eyes averted.

"Now that's just _adorable," _Hanji cooed playfully at Eren.

"Enough with the cutesy acts, brat," Levi threw his own black bag over his shoulder as he stood up and prepared to walk out, "and let's _leave. _I'm fucking starving."

Eren secretly sent him a look which was a mixture of disgust and annoyance before rolling his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He carelessly replied before grinning at his boss, "Bye Hanji!"

"Bye Eren! Bye Ivel!"

Levi paused and turned his head, "Did you just fucking..!?"

Hanji giggled. It was his name backwards, and she'd been calling him that ever since they were in grade school, and it suited him because it sounded like _evil, _which matched his bitter attitude towards everyone.

The short man shrugged it off although the nickname gave him a bitter feeling in his stomach.

Eren waited at the door for him, only beginning to walk once the man was in front of him.

The doors swung open, and quite surprisingly, there were no _paparazzi _or _fan-girls _waiting outside for the singer.

Hanji waited for the doors of her coffee place to close before smirking. "He didn't deny that he was cute, and he acted _friendlier,_" She simply stated, humming to herself as she stood up, "but then again, this isn't their first time meeting..." She slyly commented.

* * *

"Oh my god." Eren Jaeger groaned as he closed his eyes with both hands covering them, contemplating how horrible his life was as he rode in the silver BMW with the pale skinned man as the driver.

"What?" A sharp, irritated voice responded.

"Nothing."

"Fucking brat." The grey eyed man cursed before he continued to drive straight, nearing the Jaeger's household.

Eren said nothing for he was too busy predicting what would happen once he walked in with a raven haired man in tail. No, the raven haired man would most likely be _in front _of him, actually. His mom would freak out, his dad- if Levi had stayed long enough until ten- would also crap his pants- and _Mikasa. _Oh, dear lord, _Mikasa _would just -ugh. She would be puking out _rainbows _and wearing a fancy dress. She would probably try to flirt with the singer, too, and Mikasa _never _flirted. _Never._

Then they would all misunderstand Eren and Levi's relationship. They would think they were friends.  
And hell no, Eren did not want them to think that.

"Hey brat, we're here." Levi flicked the brown haired teen's head to make him snap back to reality.

Eren's eyes snapped open and he let go of his face, looking to his right side, immediately finding his house. His eyes widened, "How the _fuck _do you know where I live!?" He was freaking out now.

How.  
Just, how.

Eren's words seemed to fall deaf to Levi's ears as the dark haired male simply seemed to open the door and make a run for the front door of Eren's house.

"Hey!" Eren shouted once he flung himself out of the car and rushed to his front door.

Levi had already rang his doorbell.

The wooden door in front of both males opened.

"Welcome home, ho-..." Carla Jaeger's honey-golden eyes widened as she cut herself off in mid-sentence.

"Same." Eren replied plainly.

"Mi-Mikasa..!" Carla took a few steps back, covering her mouth.

"Yeah?" Mikasa's voice could be heard even through the thick sound of rain.

"It's _Rivaille..._ H-He's at our door..!"

* * *

**Boom shakalaka. Boom shakalaka. dance dance dance-da-dance.  
Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm horrible at writing.  
SURPRISE, I MADE HISTOrY aND THINGS.  
I'm sorry ;-;.  
Please review and tell me how you felt about this chapter, and _please, _no flames c:  
Thank you!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nope. I don't own SnK. Or anything.  
OMFG. OKAY. So this is like my third-ish story.  
And I'm /fucking happy/ with this story.  
I love you all. Not kidding.  
Guest(1): OHMYGOD THANK YOU. I love Hanji too ; u ; GAHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH ; A ;  
Guest(2) : here is da update. and i love yoU. OKAY THANKS ;U;  
**

* * *

"Wait... what?" Mikasa seemed taken aback by her mother's words, her bewildered emotions showing in her tone as she peered her head out from behind a wall to see what was happening.

Everything seemed normal, Eren arriving home, mother at the front door- _much more ecstatic than usual, she might add, -_ and-!

"Ooh," Mikasa narrowed her eyes to get a better vision of the man to see if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Sleek, black, short hair... sharp, narrow silvers for eyes, leather jacket with _his _insignia on the side where the heart was. The wings of freedom. "Oh. My. God!" She screamed, her heart pounding as she removed herself from the wall to show both males how she really looked like in her polka-dot pink knee length pants and simple light pink blouse.

Grey eyes eyed her pyjamas. "Nice." The star simply commented, watching as the girl moved forward, then to her right.

She slowly climbed up the stairs backwards, her hand by her heart as a light blush sported her cheeks, her eyes wide in shock as she moved up the stairs to change her clothes. Once she disappeared, a squeal of glee could be heard followed by loud footsteps running upstairs.

"Oh, dear god," Eren sighed, rolling his green eyes, "here we go."

Levi's lips curled into a small smirk. It seemed he had a few _fans _at the Jaeger home...

But it won't last long.

His smirk vanished, and Eren seemed to notice this. He eyed the man's features. He seemed... _sad? _Eren shook his head. He shrugged the emotion that tugged at his heart and looked at his mother, who was still processing everything. Once she was done, she grinned at Eren.

"You didn't tell me you had _friends." _Carla giggled as she ushered them in, removing Levi's coat for him which took him by shock.

Eren twitched at this, "You mean _friends _in general, or just this guy?" He slowly responded before quickly adding on, "By the way, we aren't _friends," _Eren glared harshly at the elder man, emphasizing the word 'friends'.

Levi smirked, "Of course not, brat."

Carla blinked. And blinked again. "Oh my, Eren," she cooed, "you've already grown up so much! Why did you keep it a secret?" Carla gave Eren a loving smile.

Eren and Levi both looked confused.

"Wait, what?" Eren sputtered.

"You two are dating! How cute!"

The tanned male jumped as his skin turned into a crimson red, his eyes wide, "M-Mom!"

Levi only froze on spot, looking at the female with a surprised look in his eyes. "I assure you, Miss _Jaeger, _that we are not dating."

Carla gave him a confused look, "Then why are you here?"

A ghost of a smile made its way on Levi's face. "Simply to revisit old memories, that's all..." He whispered in a husky voice.

A strange feeling of familiarity passed by both Jaegers present, both giving him a look which he only responded to with a smug smirk.

Eren's eyes trailed downwards to the floor. The way Levi said their last name... The way it simply just rolled off his tongue... it was as if he was familiar with the last name. Eren shook his head. No, that wasn't possible. This was their first time meeting. Levi might've just met another family with the last name Jaeger.

Yes, that was it.

* * *

Dinner was awkward for Eren. Even though Levi seemed to be enjoying his time, talking to his mother after he ate spoonfuls of Carla's homemade food, complimenting her cooking skills every now and then, causing the 39 year old woman to give him a wrinkly smile. Mikasa was still missing even after a good twenty minutes.

Eren scoffed, "_Probably tweeting to her friends and shit..." _He inwardly told himself, a bitter feeling in his stomach. She _was _a huge fan of him after all.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Carla's worried voice pulled him out of his stupor, causing him to look at her in wonder.

"Huh?"

"Oh, you just scoffed." Carla frowned, "You don't like mommies' food?"

Eren bit his tongue as he felt Levi's hard gaze on him, "N-No, mom, I do... but," Eren trailed off.

Carla opened her mouth to reply when footsteps leading to the room they were currently in resounded. Everyone turned their heads to face Mikasa Ackerman, who was wearing cute, simple clothes and- what was that? Make up? Mikasa was wearing make up!?

Eren's eyes widened as he choked on his own food.

Carla looked at her daughter in shock.

Levi's face remained stone hard as he averted his eyes from the girl, to the tan skinned male beside him, who was now in a coughing fit. Levi sighed as Eren clawed at the air for oxygen to fill his lungs, taking this as his cue to slap Eren's back. He rose a hand up and swung down. Eren, who had chosen the wrong time to duck, received a hard smack to the back of his head, causing him to reel forward into his food and earn a mouthful of mashed potato.

This caused Levi to smile slightly, covering his mouth as he let out a short laugh.

Eren arose from his chair to tackle Levi to the floor and choke him, wiping his face with his hands before looking up, his eyes meeting Mikasa's. Then he remembered why he had to laugh.

Eren's laugh was surprisingly obnoxious. "Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahahaha! What the hell!" He continued to laugh as he looked at his sister's face, clutching at his stomach.

Mikasa turned red. "I don't know how to put on make up, okay!?" She cried.

Oh, how right she was. Her face was caked with make up. Bright blue eyeshadow appeared to the very top of her eyebrow, her eyeliner seemingly followed her eyes, but the cat-like look was cut off once the line seemed to lead to nowhere. Her lipstick was bright and red, concealer and foundation not blended in.

She was a mess.

Carla's eyes widened in horror, "Mikasa!" The woman shot up and pointed upstairs, "Come on, we're _removing _all of that off your face right now!"

Mikasa looked terrified, "Do I look _that _bad?"

"Yes!" Eren coughed while he clutched at his stomach harder, rolling forward as tears flew from his eyes.

"Come on, let's go!" Carla jogged over to Mikasa and pulled her away from the group.

Mikasa glared at Eren, and for once, felt some kind of hate towards him.

Levi stared at the brat beside him in disgust, "What do you think _you're _doing, Jaeger?"

Eren shot up, muffling his laughter as he straightened himself out.

"It is very _unlike _you to laugh at your own sister."

"I couldn't help it!" Was the helpless wail that left Eren's mouth, sea green eyes focusing onto Levi, "I mean, that's the _first _time she's worn make up, and man did she screw up. To be honest," Eren relaxed into his seat, "I'm surprised you didn't laugh."

Levi continued to stare at the other male.

Eren then remembered that he wasn't supposed to stay relaxed in front of his own _enemy._ He sat up straight, his soft stare turning into a harsh glare, "Besides, you don't even _know _me."

A moment of silence followed his line shortly. Eren sighed, closing his eyes as he thought about tomorrow. He silently planned his day. Tomorrow, he would wake up, do his daily routines and go to work. Levi most likely wouldn't be there because being the star he was, he was probably busy, even though tomorrow was Saturday. He wouldn't be there- or so Eren silently hoped. The day would continue on, and he would just come back home. A small smile fit his face. That was all.

His eyes shot open as he felt something warm on his chin and lower lip, his eyes rolling to the left as his face was being pulled to face the star.

"Damned brat," Levi sighed, his voice as sharp and husky as ever, "you missed a spot while you were wiping your face."

It wasn't until Levi's face was in front of him that Eren registered the warmth on his chin as a hand. He was about to pull away until Levi leaned in slightly closer. Eren's breath hitched as he took a small intake of Levi's smell. '_Mocha?' _Eren knew this smell very well. His favorite was mocha, after all. He felt something wet on his cheek which trailed upwards until Levi pulled away, the warmth which was once on Eren's chin leaving as his hand also retreated back into place.

Levi licked his lips, "Now, that wasn't mashed potatoes," he commented, "that definitely tasted like cake." His eyes trailed from Eren's cheek to the small piece of chocolate cake which had been smothered onto the table by Eren's face.

Eren blinked, a hand touching the spot where he had felt the wetness, his eyes wide with shock. Then it hit him. That was Levi's tongue. Eren's face turned to a bright red which seemed to radiate off his face. _That was Levi's tongue. _"W-What d-did you just..!?" Eren stuttered, his mind blurred.

Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren, "What the hell do you _think _I just did?"

"Y-You licked me!"

"Oh, Sherlock, pray tell me more about your recent findings." Levi's voice was filled with sarcasm as he pushed his plate away so he could prop his arms onto the table, his hands cradling his face.

"Y-You weirdo! You _licked _me!" Embarrassment turned to anger, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Calm yourself," Was Levi's only response.

As if her words were magic, Eren couldn't help but obey the man. He felt his anger fly away as he relaxed himself, closing his eyes tightly to forget about what had just happened.

"We're back..." Mikasa's voice was soft as she entered the room and seated herself onto the seat where her mother sat beside.

Eren opened his eyes to look at Mikasa, his eyes softening as he eyed her make up now.

Her make up was much more light and soft. It was simply just eyeliner, concealer and tinted lip balm, but these alone were enough to make her a bit cuter. "Sorry for laughing at you Mikasa," Eren sheepishly smiled at his sister, taking Levi by shock, "I just never thought you'd be inexperienced at adding make up to your face."

Mikasa looked slightly surprised. She smiled back at Eren, clutching her red scarf which was wrapped around her neck, "It's okay."

Carla entered the room with a content sigh, "The quirks of being an old make up artist," she laughed as she seated herself beside Mikasa.

All was silent after that, Eren avoiding eye contact with Levi. Mikasa continued to eat while Carla thought of something to talk about. That is, until Levi stood up.

Eren turned his eyes to face Levi along with the rest of them.

"Do you all..." Levi began, his voice slightly shaking as his hair shaded over his eyes, "not remember me at all?"

Eren froze in spot.

"What do you mean?" Carla chuckled, "This is our first time meeting, is it not-?"

"It isn't!" Levi quickly replied.

The members around the table grew silent as they all watched the black haired man with confused faces.

"It isn't..." His voice was softer now as he looked up to face Carla and Mikasa, a certain glint in his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed.

Mikasa's eyes widened and she dropped her fork in shock. She _knew _that glint in his eyes. It was the only glint that _that __person _had. "Y-You..!" Her voice was shaking now as she trembled visibly.

Silver eyes glanced downwards to meet other grey eyes, "You remember now, _Bakaman?_" he used her nickname for the first time in ages ever since he was nine.

"You!" Mikasa's eyes flared with anger as she shot up, her hands slamming down on the table.

"M-Mikasa!" Eren was startled by her sudden rush of anger.

Carla's eyes widened as well as she covered her mouth, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I should've known..." she whispered in a hoarse tone.

Eren was now panicking. What the hell was happening?

Mikasa leaned in as she gritted her teeth, "What do you want from us now!? Are you back for Eren again!?"

Levi didn't say anything.

"Hey, Mikasa!" Eren also jumped up from his seat, "Why are you acting like this all of the sudden!?"

"Don't you remember, Eren!?" Mikasa shouted as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Remember what!?"

"Don't you remember almost dying due to this..." Mikasa pointed at Levi accusingly," this.. _monster!" _she hissed.

Eren's eyes widened in shock, anger suddenly welling in him, "What the hell do you mean_!?" _

"You almost died because of him! Remember!?" Mikasa cried, closing her eyes as she let the tears fall free, "He _pushed _you! _He almost made you d__rown! _He's the reason why you're afraid of water!"

Eren's eyes widened as old memories hit him. He briefly remembered feeling a push, and then cold, river water engulfed him. He couldn't swim, but a person with him could... and if he remembered correctly... Eren closed his eyes.

"_Eren!" _

His eyelids flew open, his eyes now blue in color. He slammed his hands down onto the table, the plates jumping as he growled at his sister, "Levi isn't a _monster, _Mikasa! If I remember correctly, _Levi _saved me!"

Mikasa's eyes were still wild as she shifted her gaze from Eren to Levi, who remained unresponsive. She pointed at the door leading out of the house, "Out! Get out!"

Levi pursed his lips and turned to look at Eren, a sad look in his eyes. Eren looked back at him with eyes which showed nothing but both panic and sadness. Levi quickly gave Eren a smile as he said the words he had said a long time ago before turning away and leaving.

Eren could only stare at Levi's back in shock as his words resounded throughout his head.

"_Eren, I came back like I promised..."_

* * *

**Wow very power good doge god bless doge very grace lol  
Okay, wow, I'm so sorry, this story is officially lame.  
Yeah, my mind was offset while I wrote this.  
Yeah, I made history.  
Yeah, I ruined everything.  
Feel free to scorn me ; U ;.  
Bye~ and please review~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nope. I don't own SnK. Or anything.  
WOW. I AMAZE. 100 FOLLOWERS!?  
You guys. This is a _dream come true. _That was the cheesiest thing but YEAH ITS TrUE  
OKAY  
I LOVE YOU ALL. CELEBRATION. WATCH AS SOMEONE UNFOLLOWS AND LAUGHS AT ME.  
cherrylipbalm: LOL nice reference XD! And yeah, sadlife of an Ackerman.  
Guest(1) : oho you will see  
Guest(2): -slowly bleeds to death- O-Ohkay. -drags a laptop and tries to write-  
**

* * *

Levi had left, leaving Carla Jaeger broken down, her once beautiful face cringed into one of ultimate woe. Mikasa, on the other hand, was still contemplating about the little episode that had just happened, her grey eyes wide in disbelief with traces of rage as she sat on a chair, looking very stressed out. Both hands were on her forehead, keeping her head up as she continued to sort out her thoughts while Carla continued to sniffle as she slowly recovered from her shock.

Eren was confused. No, Eren was _beyond _confused. Eren was absolutely sure that he didn't know of Levi until now. Nothing about him was familiar. _Nothing! _Only the way his last name... _Jaeger_ rolled off his tongue interested him, but that was it. The harder Eren thought about it, the more his head hurt. If he had known Levi before, then it must've been when he was still a child. He shut his eyes tightly and he grabbed at his soft brown hair, tugging every now and then. He remembered being four, calling Mikasa '_Ackersa'_ instead of her actual name because he found it funny. And Mikasa would not get it. Then he remembered something about his favorite, old-kiddy park which he used to play in with his three best friends. Mikasa, Armin... and _Marco? _

Eren scoffed at his own thoughts. _Definitely not Marco. _Someone with black hair. Someone who a part of him _longed _to meet, but the other part of him acted as if the other was completely invisible. Eren opened his eyes and thought harder, trying his very best to remember who the other best friend was. What kind of best friend would that person be if Eren didn't remember his or her name? Maybe Eren didn't like this person and chose to forget about him or her.

But Eren wouldn't do that.  
_He would never._

He clenched his teeth and forced all the pressure he could into his brain so he could remember who it was. He grunted as he threw his head back, his arms which were once folded falling limp beside him as he fell back into the cushions of the sofa. He stared blankly at the messy table, still dirty with food and messes which he himself had created. He closed his eyes and thought again once more, relaxing himself and figuring that his mind would most likely work better with a clear head. It was as if a part of him _didn't _want to remember the child he used to play with, even though he knew that that child was _closer _to him than Mikasa was.

"No..." Eren mumbled, "something's wrong..." Something indeed _was _wrong. There was a hole in his head- _in his memories- _and it wouldn't _let _Eren remember his memories from when he met that person with raven black hair to now. Eren, feeling fatigued, let his body rest on the couch, his head tilted back as he felt his mind drift.

"_Eren... I need to leave you."_

_"Why?"_

_"They don't believe me."_

_"B-But I saw h-her-!"_

_"I know, Eren, but they didn't. They want to keep a large distance between me and you, and so... I'm moving."_

_"What!? No, no you can't do that- " _ a blur, "_you can't! I'll be all alone-!"_

_"Eren, you have everything. You're anything but alone. I promise that I'll come back for you, okay? Don't forget me until then, got it, brat?"  
_

'Brat?' Eren thought as he stirred in his sleep, 'That sounds familiar...'_  
"Okay... And then once everything's over, it'll all be fine, right... L-"  
_

_"-evi!" Eren shot up from the couch with wide green eyes, hands gripping onto the leather like he would die if he was not doing so._

_Three pairs of eyes stared at him._

_Mikasa opened her mouth in shock, her eyes wide as she stared at her brother. She lifted her hands and covered her mouth._

_His mother's golden eyes flickered with fear and sadness as her eyes trailed downwards to the wooden floors, "Eren, you shouldn't have remembered..."_

_"What?" Eren was quick to respond, looking at Carla._

_"Eren..." Mikasa's voice was a hushed whisper._

_"What is it..!?" His voice seemed frantic, as Grisha, who was present at the time as it was ten thirty, pulled out a silver case from below a pair of loose floorboards. _

_Grisha's eyes were visibly dark, even through the glasses he wore as he carried the case over to where Eren was. He opened the case as he signaled for Mikasa and Carla to hold Eren down onto the couch._

_Eren gasped as his arms were clasped to the couch along with his feet as both Mikasa and Carla held him down with incredible strength, "Let go of me!"_

_Grisha let a tear fall down his cheek as he took out a needle containing a purple substance, squirting out the excess serum before leaning over his son._

_"Dad!?" Eren looked panicked, "What are you doing!?"_

_"I'm so sorry, Eren," Grisha then gently placed the needle over Eren's vein on his neck after sterilizing the area and slowly plunged it into his neck._

"No!" Eren launched from the soft leather cushions of the couch he laid on, springing up and almost hitting Mikasa who was also asleep. However, his outburst seemed to be enough to jerk the poor girl awake, her face clean of any kind of make up. She turned her head to face Eren's face, his eyes flooding with tears.

"Eren?" Mikasa's voice was soft and caring with a hint of worry in them.

Eren didn't speak for a moment as he scrutinized Mikasa face which was filled with confusion, her grey eyes wide. He then closed his eyes tightly, choking a sob down as salty tears rushed down to meet his clothed chest, "Thank God," he wept, "why did I even doubt you, Mikasa?" He chuckled without emotion, "You could never do that..."

Mikasa seemed surprised for a moment, hints of regret written on her face as clear as day, though Eren couldn't see it. He was too busy having his moment to notice her strangled look. "It's okay, Eren," She patted his back softly, "I'm just gonna straight up and guess that you had a nightmare."

Eren nodded as he choked back his tears, looking up at his sister with confident eyes, "Yeah," he shyly admitted, rubbing an eye with one hand as he averted his eyes to look at the clock which hung above the _Samsung_ TV they owned.

_4:50 AM, _it read.

Eren's eyes went wild as he realized that he had just woken his sister up who had to leave to work at seven, "Oh, God," he began, "Mikasa... I'm so sorry I woke you up..."

Mikasa glanced at the time before smiling at Eren, "It's fine."

Eren paused for a moment, looking at her with an incredulous look, "Why were you sleeping here anyway?"

Mikasa rolled her eyes, "Knowing you, every time you're going through a large amount of shock, you get nightmares. So this little... _disturbance _was actually highly expected."

"Stop talking smart," Eren sighed, "it makes me feel like I don't know you."

"You don't."

"Go away."

Mikasa smirked and stood up, taking Eren's legs off her lap as she did so, giving a small yawn as she walked away from him.

Eren let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes until he heard his sister whisper something.

"_Watch as monsters come to eat you, Eren," _She whispered as she peaked her head from behind a wall just enough so that her eyes and up were the only things visible in the dark, "_they will gobble you up."_

Eren chuckled, "Mikasa, I'm not nine anymore."

"We'll see..." Mikasa's tone seemed to have some kind of evilness which seemed through rather visibly to Eren, causing him to shiver as she walked away, her footsteps soft compared to his father's, mother's and himself.

Eren laid back down on the couch, resting his head on the pillow which he _knew _that Mikasa had placed behind him because it was his _favorite_ soft pillow. He shut his eyes until he heard a whisper beside his right ear, the word loud and clear which sent shivers running down his spine.

"_Boo."_

And for the first time in many years, Eren screamed a girly shriek, and in the end, Mikasa had to sleep near him.

* * *

"Damn it," Eren growled as he chomped down on his breakfast which consisted of two slices of buttered toast and egg, "I'm gonna be late again. Ugh, I should always just skip breakfast..." He cursed as he glanced at the time, his mouth stuffed with food and bread crumbs on the sides of his mouth. The clock read 9:10. "Fuck it," He swore as he shoved his half-eaten meal away, glad that he had dressed early for all he had to do was put on his socks and converse and run for it. Even though Eren woke up at eight- mostly thanks to Mikasa- he was slow. There were only two reasons for his being: his dream last night and the previous events.

He couldn't get his mind off it. He remembered having a dream inside a dream, but that dream which he _knew _contained moments of his past seemed blurry. All he remembered was the feeling of misery and heartache. The other dream which contained of the female members in his family compressing him down onto the couch whilst his father injected him, however, seemed so vivid... so _lucid... _so _real. _It scared him, and it made him briefly wonder if that dream was real, but seeing as he had no mark on his neck made from something projectile, he tried his best to dismiss his dark thoughts.

Eren quickly grabbed a pair of socks from the 'bowels of nasty' -as _Mikasa _would call it when it really was just a bin filled with _clean _socks- and slid them onto his feet without trouble, much to his delight. He took out his old pair of black, dirty high-top converse and grabbed his olive colored back pack and booked it, not bothering to lock the door.

'_It's not like someone's going to go in,' _he rolled his eyes upon remembering all those times where his whole family would reprimand him for simply not locking a damn which lead inside their house.

Running block after block without feeling weary, he arrived at the Cafe he worked in, and was _surprised _when he saw _a certain someone's _fans outside. "Really?" Eren paused, panting for air as he finally felt the aftershock of running for so long. He walked away from the crowd after noticing that the body guards were already there, keeping the crowd away from going inside the Cafe, and walked to the back of the place which was surprisingly empty other than a few cats which feasted on milk which Christa had set out for them in a bowl. He sagged his backpack, preparing to put it in his locker beforehand as he quickly swiped his keys out from his jean's right pocket with his free hand and took the fancy silver one, inserting it into the crimson door before him. "I thought he'd leave by now... that guy..." He mumbled as he twisted the key, letting it unlock. He pulled the key out and opened the door until he heard a voice behind him say:

"How wrong you are, brat. This is where it all fucking _begins."_

Eren held back a gasp as weight was thrown onto his back, sending him flying inside, sliding on the clean floors of the break room.

* * *

**I don't.  
I don't. I really don't.** **ok bye.  
pls review for a peasant like me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nope. I don't own SnK. Or anything.  
QUICK UPDATE AHAHHAAAHDHA DHSGd  
Clumsy Owl: I know that feel bro. TADA~  
Izayacchii: Welcome back :D! Thank you ; u;! Lol it's fine, and your English is perfectly fine!  
**

* * *

Eren registered that the weight came from a strong leg, kicking him directly on his spinal cord. "Shit," Eren swore, as he was about to get up, his arms shaking from sudden-shock as soon as the harsh hit landed. His cheek was slightly red from rubbing against the clean marble floors and his back was currently aching. Just as soon as he was kneeling on all fours, footsteps approached him. Eren tried to look behind him, rage filling his mind until another hit was launched onto his back, setting him back down painfully, causing Eren to grunt in pain.

"Brat," The dark haired, short stature male flipped the tan skinned male over using the front of his right, leather, black combat boot.

The body shifted over to the left, now facing upwards, teal eyes glaring at silver ones.

Levi rose an eyebrow as he spotted left over crumbs on a cheek, disgust written all over his face, "Look, brat, I know you don't want to be late for work, but that doesn't mean you can't clean up after yourself," he sighed as he knelt on one leg, his leg in between Eren's as he took a hand and cupped Eren's hurt cheek, eliciting a groan from the other male. He inspected the bruise which was forming on the cheek he held, tilting Eren's head from side to side before letting out another exasperated sigh, "Looks like you've got a bruise on you, kid."

"Agh," Eren growled, "what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Well, you piece of shit," Levi rolled his eyes, "why the fuck don't you ask shitty glasses?"

"Rude _ass-hat_." Eren commented, swatting Levi's hand away from his face and pushing him away as he continued to glare at the elder male.

The back door closed, though the open window gave enough light to let them see what was happening around them.

"Excuse me?" Levi narrowed his eyes dangerously at Eren.

Eren gulped. Levi was scary. "I called you an _ass-hat." _He simply responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, creating words to use on me, hm?" Levi chuckled as he placed himself in the same position he was in before, "How cute."

"Y-You!" Eren growled, ignoring the slight heat in his face.

Levi's face went blank for a moment, his left ear piercing clear as the thin silver cross glowed. Eren looked up at the man, eyebrows furrowed, waiting for what was to happen next. Much like yesterday, out of the blue, Levi leaned in and kissed his right cheek. Although it was a quick peck, Eren could just feel his heart throb the moment soft lips placed themselves on his cheek. As soon as Levi pulled away, Eren brought a hand up to touch the area which Levi had previously kissed, his face crimson.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Eren shoved Levi away from him once more, clearly flustered, "That's the second time!"

Levi allowed himself to be pushed away by Eren before responding as he stood back up, "No, it isn't." He firmly denied, patting off any traces of dirt on his white skinny jeans, "Yesterday I _licked_ your cheek. This time I _kissed _it."

"Why!?" Eren was still frantic even as he scattered himself so that he was back up on his feet, having to look down to meet Levi's eyes.

Levi rose a thin eyebrow, "Would you rather that I let you walk around with an embarrassing smear on your face, or not?"

Eren looked at him with a look of treason, as if Levi had done a crime.

"I would like to say that I saved your ass from being embarrassed," Levi paused, a moment of silence overwhelming them until he smirked and added on, "that is, if you _have _an ass."

"What..?" Eren's eye twitched, "I-I have an ass!" His voice seemed shy to admit so.

Levi rolled his eyes and walked forward, brushing past the Jaeger.

Eren turned to watch him walk away, heading towards the door. Eren found himself craving for revenge, his eyes darting from the back of the man's head to his backside.

"It's you who doesn't have an ass. It matches how short you are."

As if the gates to Hell itself opened miraculously from those two sentences, a calamity suddenly began.

"Eren _fucking_ Jaeger,_" _Levi turned around immediately, his eyes wild with anger, "what the fuck was that?"

'_Oops,' _Eren thought in his head, but there was no going back now. He needed payback. "I said you had no ass and that you were short," He pointed out once more.

Oh, how he wish he hadn't said that.

Levi ran to Eren, jumping halfway with a leg thrust outwards, aiming to his Eren's chest. Eren looked panicked and didn't have enough time to move when Levi jumped. Levi landed a strong hit to his chest, causing Eren to fly backwards again, Levi's foot still on his chest as he glided with him. Eren had the air knocked out of him, but even though, Levi was relentless with his kicks aimed to his chest, letting his rage out.

Not even halfway through the beating, Eren was already bruised, coughing up blood, nose bleeding, but due to his cries of agony, Hanji and Jean broke in.

"What the fuck!?" Was Jean's surprised shout, attracting more attention from nearby staff members (Christa and Connie).

"Levi!" Hanji quickly ran forward and grabbed Levi, pulling him off Eren, "Don't do that!"

Levi could only growl, trying to land some more hits on Eren even though he was being pulled away.

"Come on, Levi, we're gonna _talk," _Hanji's voice turned dark once she said the last word, and with that, she left the room.

"Holy crap!" Jean ran over to the beat up male, lifting an arm so he could quickly lift him onto a nearby couch, "Eren, you okay?" He asked Eren as he walked over to the comfortable brown couch.

"Yeah..." Eren nodded, his vision slightly blurry. His chest, sides and back hurt, and he was currently writhing in Jean's grasp.

Just in time, Christa and Connie ran in.

"Dude! What?" Connie ran over to help Jean carry Eren, slightly feeling that he shouldn't have come today to witness Eren in pain.

Christa didn't even say a word. Instead of just standing, shocked, she ran over to the other side of the large room, opening the first aid box attached to wall to take out the kit, immediately rushing over to Eren so that she could aid him. "Excuse me," Christa politely brushed by Connie and Jean, who had already seated Eren down on the couch by the time she got there.

Eren's vision was still hazy, and he could barely make any figures out, his ears ringing.

"-ren..."

He looked around to find the source of the voice, only to find Christa staring at him with a serious look.

"Eren," She repeated, seeing as Eren looked at her. Or... _tried _to. "Do you mind if I take off your shirt?"

Connie would make a joke if it were the right time, but he was smart enough to not do it right now.

Eren shook his head, granting her access to removing his shirt.

She quickly lifted his shirt up and as gently as possible pushed Eren's arms out of the way. Once the shirt was off him, she gave him a stern look, "Okay, I'm going to treat you now. It might hurt, but please, bare with me..."

The first thing that came to Eren's mind when she said that was the word 'Angel'. He reluctantly nodded and let her treat him.

Christa took cotton pads out and politely asked Jean to get Eren a glass of water and asked Connie to hold Eren up while she wrapped long strips of bandages around his chest, glad that her treatment was enough to make his chest bleeding to slightly stop.

Eren suddenly began coughing up more blood, taking Christa by surprise.

"Oh!" She gasped, quickly taking Eren's shoulders to place him on the couch so that he was sitting straight instead of laying down, noticing that he had a nosebleed, "Eren please look down and..." she ripped tissues out from a nearby tissue box and held them for Eren to take, "shove these up your nose. It doesn't matter if you look weird or not, because I know that this is the best for all of us."

Eren quickly took the tissues from her grasp and shoved on up his nose, feeling the soft tissue on his lips, hiding a blush as soon as he was reminded of Levi's lips.

Christa giggled slightly and ripped half of the tissue so that it was not resting on his lips anymore, "Silly..."

Connie hid his laughter well as he watched his friend with a tissue up his nose being dressed by Christa. Jean came back with a glass of water in his hands.

"Thank you," Christa thanked Jean, causing him to smile as he placed it down on the wooden table in front of Eren.

It was ten thirty by the time Christa was done carefully dressing Eren so that his bleeding would stop, and she did very well. Ymir had also come in to check up on Christa's well being, with little concern for Eren. "It's your fault for getting beat up and aggravating him," or so Ymir said before she forcefully grabbed Christa away from the group.

Connie was second to leave after both girls, telling Eren to rest up until he felt better, excusing himself because he knew that he had people to please just outside of the room.

Jean had to leave shortly after, also giving Eren his share of kindness before quickly adding on -"We're still not friends, by the way"- and leaving, causing Eren to chuckle, although it hurt his chest.

Eren sat there with a new, clean shirt on which said 'Paris' on the side, the Eiffel Tower decorating the front in all black.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Eren was _frightened _to see Levi walking in. Eren froze once grey eyes made contact with his own.

Levi strolled in casually, closing the door behind him as he walked over to where Eren sat.

Eren's eyes followed Levi's calm form, jumping and letting out a small shriek when Levi seated himself beside him, an arm swung over behind Eren.

"Hey, _Eren,_" Levi began, "do you hate me?"

This made Eren pause. He thought about it and quickly shook his head, "No, I don't..."

This surprised Levi slightly, "Why?"

"I can't..." Eren gripped at his shirt, "I can't bring myself... to hate you. I don't understand why, but I really can't, and I'm sorry," Eren averted his eyes, "I called you short."

Levi paused. "How about the _ass _part?"

"..." Eren looked over at Levi, who was staring at him with a stern look on his face. Eren turned his head away as he felt something pound against his chest, and he wasn't sure if it was his heart, or if it was just him remembering the feeling of what it was like to be kicked by him, "That too."

A smirk played on Levi's lips, "Still the same as ever..." He commented more to himself than Eren.

The whole room suddenly grew quiet as soon as Levi said that. The silence was then broken by Eren.

"So... how do I know you?"

Levi looked at him, "What do you mean by that, brat?"

"How... come it feels like I know you from back then," Eren looked over at Levi, an uncomprehending look on his face, "are you that third best friend I had? And stop calling me brat."

Levi didn't speak for a few seconds, "Maybe, and no."

"What the hell?" Eren unbeknownst to himself pouted, "Give me a straight answer!"

"No," Levi refused, "I want you to remember everything by yourself."

"Hmm," Eren hummed, closing his eyes until Hanji broke in.

"Hey~!" She sing-songed as she waltzed in.

Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"So, Eren, I've already told everyone about this _but_ you. Levi's here because he's gonna be the supervisor person for awhile, since Marco is kinda... still down, Levi will be here until he comes back. No, he won't always be here, so please don't shit yourself Eren." Hanji beamed sun rays at Eren and Levi.

Eren's face just morphed.

Levi held back a chuckle at the brat's face.

* * *

**Like yesterday, I really don't.  
KK bye.  
plsreviewipeasanturreviewisfoodforme**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nope. I don't own SnK. Or anything.  
Izayacchii: TBH I was being a loser and laughing at this too. Thank you~! You may also feel loved XD!  
**

* * *

"Eren!"

"Fuck you!"

"Eren, don't curse at me you fucking brat!"

"Don't curse at me either!"

"Why'd you swear?"

"Because," Eren growled, his sea green eyes set ablaze from rage as he threw the wet, dirty cloth on the floor, a sloppy, mop-like noise resounding as it hit the floor, "I've been cleaning this same spot for fifty years!"

"Fifty?" Levi rolled his eyes, "Brat, you've only been here for _what? _One hour? Two hours?" He shifted in his comfortable seat in his little personal office, his silver eyes never leaving Eren's sea green ones. A smirk was evident on his face as he watched Eren bristle in anger.

"Yeah, cleaning the same spot you've told me to for _that _long is _so _fun, Levi," Levi's name rolled of Eren's tongue as he increased his sarcastic tone by emphasizing his words, "you should try it too."

Levi gave him a disinterested glare, "No thank you, I don't plan on getting these hands dirty."

Eren hissed as he furrowed his eyebrows angrily, picking up the wet cloth again and rubbing the black skid mark again. "Stupid no-assed, short crap..." He cursed under his breath as he continued his scrubbing in a circular motion which hurt his bruised arm and which did _absolutely nothing _to get rid of the mark, "I'm supposed to be serving people, you know?" Eren raised his voice a notch so that Levi could hear him.

"You are serving people," Levi's smirk widened as he leaned forward to prop his arms up on his mahogany colored wooden desk, cradling his head using his fingers, "you're serving me."

"Tch," Eren scowled, "you're saying this like this is a good thing."

"It is," Levi replied in a silky tone, "well, for me."

"Why are you keeping me close to you!?" Eren turned around to look at Levi in the eye, watching the almost transparent shiver run down the elder man's back.

It was true. It's been four hours since the beating and announcement, yet all Levi has done to Eren was keep him close to him- or somewhere _around _him. Eren wasn't blind, he was clearly able to see this, and it irked him quite a bit. During lunch break, in the break room, Levi sat right next to Eren. _Right. Next. To. Eren. _Eren was _beyond_ flabbergasted and bothered. Why was the man he hated _so fucking much _sitting so close to him. There were so many seats! So many seats, and yet, Levi chose to sit next to Eren. Christa had noticed this and shrugged it off while Jean eyed Levi as if he were a monster; someone to keep watch of. After lunch, when Eren was going to happily do his job and serve as a waiter, Levi called him in to clean this irremovable black mark on his clean, white floors.

Levi was quick to respond, "Because I want you to remember," he honestly replied.

Eren froze in shock for a moment, his eyes widening. Then he felt utter pity for Levi. His eyes returned back to normal as he averted his eyes from Levi's to the cold floor beneath him. Levi must really want him to remember his memories, but then if he does, then- "Why don't you just tell me?"

Levi didn't bat an eyelash, "I want you to remember by yourself without my help. That's what you _would've _wanted."

"But now I want something else!" Eren whined.

Levi's facial features seemed to darken at his response, "I'm _not _telling you."

"Then I'll never remember!" Eren stated.

"Stop sassing me, shitty brat, and do your job."

Eren wanted to obey him. There was something that nagged him to do so, but he had to refuse. "No! Just because you're my supervisor for now doesn't mean I have to listen to yo-!"

"Eren," Levi's undertone in his voice showed signs of hurt, though his eyes showed nothing, "why won't you ever listen to me?"

This caused a click in Eren's mind.

* * *

_"Eren, why don't you listen to me! It's dangerous to be by the river right now! The waters are going above their average level and they could slam into us while we're on the bridge at any time!"_

_"I want to see what it looks like!"  
_

_"Why?"_

_"I've never seen mother nature angry!"_

_"E-Eren-!"_

_"Armin, shut up! You have no say in this!"  
_

_"Eren!"_

_A slap._

_"How could you say that to your own best friend!?"_

_".. Whatever!" Tears fell from large, green eyes, "I hate you all!" _

_"Eren no! Come back!"_

_"Brat!"_

"Brat!"

Eren blinked, his lips slightly opened as he snapped back into reality, facing Levi who was a few inches away from him now.

"Are you okay?" Levi seemed almost worried. _Almost._

"Y-Yeah," Eren sniffled as he choked back small sobs, shocking himself.

"Then don't cry," Levi sharply replied, flicking his forehead which elicited a groan from Eren. Levi patted his head, "Brat, what the hell did you think of that made you cry?"

Eren felt a familiar reassurance at Levi's touch on his head, letting a teary-eyed smile form, "I remembered a little..." He softly whispered in a hoarse voice, "You still call me brat to this day, huh?"

Levi's eyes widened at the sight before him.

Eren's tears continued to well in his eyes, small streams running down his face as he let a weak, small smile out, his teal eyes looking more green. He looked _adorable._

Levi covered his mouth.

Eren blinked, "Levi?" He slowly said as Levi walked over to him, brushing past him whilst his right hand grabbed at the back of Eren's shirt. "Levi!?" His voice came out more shocked now as he was dragged towards the door.

"Idiot..." Levi whispered, his eyes shaded by his bangs, "I'll clean the stain up... just get out... for now..." He opened the door and threw Eren out of his office.

"Waugh!" Eren let out a small cry as his back hit the wall.

Before Levi could go back into his room, Eren was able to see Levi's bright red face through his tears. Although it was blurry, he was sure.

Levi shut the door and Eren smiled.

Levi was blushing.

Oh, how right he was.

Levi looked like a high school girl right now, hiding behind the door, heart pounding and all. "Whatever," Levi brushed his emotions off, his face still heated as he walked away from the door to do his work.

"What the hell?" Jean cringed his face in disgust at Eren who was sitting underneath a golden framed painting of Paris, a silly smile on his face even though he was crying. Suddenly, Jean felt alarmed. He ran beside Eren immediately and held his shoulders, "Are you okay? Holy shit, did that asshole do something to you again?"

Eren continued to smile, "Horseface, I didn't know you'd get worried about me."

Jean flinched, "No, I'm not worried about you. I imagine that he hit you 'til you cried and now your smiling because you're a masochist."

This immediately wiped the smile off Eren's face, "What the hell, Horseface!?" Eren pushed Jean away from him, "Do I look like a masochist?"

Jean shrugged, "Well you're either an _S,_ the top,or an _M,_ the bottom, Eren, and you look like you could be tagged as a masochist by the way you look right now."

"No!" Eren denied, "No! Leave me alone, I'm having a fucking moment!"

"Yeah," Jean shot him a look before walking off and adding on, "a moment to remember what kind of _delicious _pain you felt. Ew," Jean's whole body cringed at the words '_delicious pain'._

"Creep!" Eren hollered back at him, a silly grin evident on his face as he stood back up, watching as Jean disappeared down the corridor. He also turned around to go to the washroom so he could clean his face, "Besides," he silently added on, "I'd totally top that guy."

* * *

**Somewhere in the crowd:**

**"HAH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"**

* * *

**KK That was it for now, but probably around Tuesday, I'll update again. _Probably. _I'm sorry if this disappointed you, but all of my data got erased because of a certain (stupidbrother) someone, and... yeah. Rewrite. Everyshit.  
Help me.  
Okay, thanks for reading XD  
Please review~ (and im sorry if I disappointed you. I disappointed myself.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nope. I don't own SnK. Or anything.  
Izayacchii: IKR! Thanks XD! OMFG IZAYA AHAHAHA XD! It's okay, thats my brain everyday.  
**

* * *

A whistle resounded down the creamy corridor followed by the solid tapping of feet on the floors. Jean Kirschtein swung his keys in a circle around his index finger as he casually strolled down the hallway, seeing as Eren had already left to his duties.

Suddenly, an explosion of 'oh's, 'holy shit's and 'yo's came from the room only a few feet away from him on his left. Jean eyed the brown door with suspicion until Connie bursted out, screaming and laughing at the same time as he almost fell upon frantically opening the door and running towards Jean.

Connie grinned, "Dude! Duuuude! Duuuuuuude!" Connie raced up to Jean who was standing still like a log in the middle of the hallway with a confused look written on his face, "You gotta check this shit out!"

Connie took Jean by his long-shirt's sleeve and urged him into the room he just came from.

"What?" Jean was beyond confused, "What's happening?"

Connie smirked as they entered the room.

Jean looked around, seeing as the whole gang but Eren and Levi were there. The room was dark, only illuminated by thirty-five screens attached to the wall. Hanji was jumping up and down in her black computer chair, seemingly happy as she chanted a few unintelligible words.

"So," Connie slowly began, pointing at the screen which had the view in the break room which was quickly rewinding, "we wanted to see why that Idol dude got so riled up! This is what we fucking found, and I swear to God, I was not expecting this from neither men."

"Here! Here!" Hanji squealed as she pressed the play button on the remote she held in front of her.

Jean watched the scene unfold, remaining still as he eyed the HD screen showing the moment when Eren was kicked into the cafe's break room, then to where Levi was standing so close to them. Jean narrowed his eyes when Levi came extremely close to Eren, wanting to make sure he was seeing everything right. Jean's eyes widened. Levi and Eren... were kissing on the lips!?- and then all of the sudden, the unintelligible words Hanji was chanting formed into a slur words.

"Yes-yes-now-fuck-for-me~!" Hanji continued to chant, her face red and she looked like she was going to explode from happiness and twisted joy.

Jean let out a manly scream.

* * *

Eren Jaeger smiled as he ambled down the fine lines of tables, all filled with happy, cheerful people. He loved watching people's reactions to things, and he felt content knowing that they were happy with the food given to them. He continued to smile, noticing a group of girls watching him from afar. For a brief moment, he thought it was because of his bruised face, but then he realized that Hanji used some kind of make up tool called 'concealer' to conceal his bruises, which worked, but did not effect too much. He glanced at them, smile still on his face as he winked at them, sending them a small wave before walking away, unbeknownst about the damage he had done to them, and unbeknownst of what he just did.

Eren didn't notice how the girls all started squealing and flailing their arms.  
He also didn't notice the idol who was watching him behind the bar as he did that.

Eren hummed as he rounded a corner, his eyes shut as he hummed a song of happiness until he was ferociously grabbed from his right side. He let out a gasp as the grip on his right wrist tightened and as his back hit the wall from impact. He opened his eyes to look at the assailant, confused for only a moment as his eyes searched from left to right to look for eyes, only to find a patch of black beneath his chin. "L-Levi?" His voice seemed incredulous, the look in his eyes turning from happy to mad, "Again with this keeping me close to you thing-!"

"Don't do that." Levi's voice was absolutely demanding, not a hint of care in them. His sentence seemed more like an order than a sentence. Silver eyes clashed with sea green in a fight for dominance.

"Don't do what?" Eren's voice was much more challenging and stern than usual.

"Don't... _flirt." _

Eren looked taken aback, "What?" He looked completely lost, "I don't flirt though! I've _never _flirted- what the hell are you talkin-!?"

"Don't _bull shit _me, Eren," Levi's tone was absolutely sharp, his facial expression dark, "_never _flirted my ass. I saw how you winked and waved at those girls!"

Eren blinked, his mouth morphing into a smirk, his eyes suddenly looking devious, "Is that _jealousy, _Levi?"

Levi growled under his breath, watching as eyes were slowly turning to face them, "No." He flat out denied as he let the brat go and backed away, fixing himself up and glaring at the crowd which had begun to form after people repeatedly screaming and squealing his name, taking out their cellphones, Ipods and whatever else kind of technology humans owned for the sake of taking a picture of the man.

Levi didn't pose. Instead, he grabbed Eren by his sleeve and began to run down the hall, taking him away from the line of fire as Hanji magically appeared in front of the photos along with Ymir and began to pose, which some people gladly took shots of while others turned around in disappointment.

As soon as Levi found a silent place for him and Eren to talk, he continued on with the previous, hung-up conversation, "This is what I mean by '_you should_ _remember'," _Levi snarled, cringing his face at Eren who continued to stare at him in a cool fashion, "brat."

"I seriously _don't get_ what my lost memories have to do with this," Eren was annoyed. Here Levi was talking more about a past he had long forgotten about, and Levi wouldn't even tell him. Impatience chewed away at his mind, ebbing away at his sanity. It was so irritating for Eren, who had suffered some kind of thing to make her forget about all his memories, for Levi to talk about his memories so casually.

"You should just quickly remember." Levi plainly said, shrugging his shoulders and rolling his head around.

"Okay, Levi," Eren hissed, finally snapping, "how the hell do you expect me to do that?"

Levi blinked, "Brat, you're already doing it."

Eren shot him a questioning look.

Levi answered his questions for him, "You're already hanging around me, and you better be damn grateful I'm helping you by _forcing _you to stick near me."

"Yeah," Eren scoffed, "but sometimes you stick so close to me, your lips touch my cheek, and sometimes," Eren cringed his nose to feign disgust, "your tongue happens to meet my cheek, too."

Levi rolled his eyes, "You won't understand. Not _yet, _anyway."

"I still hate you."

"You told me earlier you didn't hate me." Levi bluntly pointed out.

"I don't. But I hate you anyway." Eren suddenly looked confusing before shaking his head, "Sorry, I'm confusing myself," he blinked, a smile forming on his lips as he messed with Levi's hair, "_devil Le~vi!" _He sang out as he dragged out the e in Levi's name for a few seconds.

Levi's facial expression turned dark until he realized what he just said, "Hey," his tone seemed light for a moment, "you..?"

"Kind of." Eren stuck his tongue out, "Just that name, though."

Levi looked disappointed, and suddenly Eren felt the urge to say sorry.

"Sorry," Eren voiced out his thoughts with a sincere, apologetic tone, his eyebrows furrowing upwards.

Levi sighed, "It's fine, brat. As long as we're making progress, it's all fine. By the way, nice _make up_."

Eren scoffed and was about to turn around as he heard loud footsteps coming from behind him until a body slammed into his.

Levi could only watch the scene with a bored expression, watching as the brat was toppled over by the tremendous weight and force of Jean Kirschtein's arrival.

"Eren, holy shit-!" Jean didn't even care for the boy who's face was smothered onto the floor as he got off Eren, sitting beside him and poking the back of his head, "You didn't tell me you were gay for shit."

Eren shot up immediately, "What!?" Sea green eyes turned to look at golden brown ones in disbelief, "Who told you that?"

"Told me?" Jean chuckled sardonically, "I fucking _saw it- _no, let me rephrase that," Jean pointed at Connie and Christa who had followed behind him, "_we _saw it."

"Yeah, dude! It was all on tape! We recorded that shit and Hanji wasted three gigs of her computer's space just to _preserve _those scenes!" Connie laughed at Eren's shocked look and Levi's confused face.

"What was on tape?" Came the raven haired man's deep voice.

"You two kissing."

* * *

**Nyarghharharrrr**  
**kk so i practically puked this out. yeah, its bad, i was REALLY sleepy and I cant even put the right descriptions to things ok brb sleeping because i know shit is going down when dreams mix with reality  
imsorry  
ok bye  
pls review  
ily  
ok  
ok bye **


	9. Chapter 9

**Nope. I don't own SnK. Or anything.  
Izayacchii: Oh, who doesn't love Hanji! Waaah! Thank you so much your making me all happy x u x! (I know that feeling Q_Q. ) AAH STOP IM BLUSHING  
**

**K this was supposed to be a quickie but no ok ok ok ok k  
**

* * *

"We what!?" Eren screamed, clearly horrified by Connie's announcement, "We never! What the actual fucking shit are you talking about!? Are you high? Drunk, even?"

"Excuse me?" Connie snorted, rolling his eyes, "We have video evidence, don't deny it- and Eren, I believe that _you're _the high and or drunk one. Are you seriously assuming _me, _Connie Springer, a druggie?"

"Hah," Jean scoffed.

"Well," Eren copied Connie, "you never know, and exactly _what _video evidence?"

"Camera." Levi bluntly pointed out, unfazed by Connie's announcement as he looked at his nails out of boredom.

"Cam-!?" As soon as realization hit Eren, his eyes widened and he immediately stood up, looking for a security camera which he _knew _was in _every room_ in this cafe, searching thoroughly until he found the smallest of white in the corner of his eyes. He turned around, a terrified look on his face as sea green met a white security camera, the dark lens seemingly glowing as if interested in him. Eren slowly turned away from the camera to face the skin-headed Connie and Christa. "I-I..." Eren fumbled with his words, all his confidence lost until he quickly regained it all again, "Show it to me! Show me the video! I swear one of you guys tampered with it-!"

"No one tampered with it!" Jean immediately replied.

"Yeah, like chicks would say," Connie winked, a silly grin on his face, "_all natural, no make up!"_

Jean let out a small huff along with Eren.

Levi continued to examine his fingernails as if they were the most fascinating things human eyes could be set upon, a slow smirk spreading on his lips.

Christa noticed this. Her eyes widened as if in realization and she smiled at Levi, closing her eyes.

Levi looked up at met her smile, his smirk disappearing before he walked forward, "Well? Let's go. There's no need to waste time and sit here," He coolly and casually brushed past Connie and Christa, his face void of any emotion as his boots clicked and clacked against the wooden floorboards.

The brunette watched as Levi led the group away from the current room they were in, entering the hallway and turning wherever. Eren almost let out a laugh as he noticed that Levi was going the completely wrong way, "Other way!" He shouted, his voice clear without a trace of amusement or laughter.

Levi, completely taken aback, rewound himself so that he was where he was before and turned to the right, where the surveillance room was along with the washrooms exclusively for the staff members.

The other three were close to follow up on him, remaining silent and vigilant- which was _rare _for Jean and Eren when they were even fifteen feet away from each other, because they would always spark fires in each others hearts- and no- it wasn't the good kind that a certain _someone _had when they looked over at Eren. The sole reason for this was only because Eren was frustrated as of now, silently pondering if there were enough waitresses serving the cafe because everyone was kind of crowded in one spot.

The door to the surveillance room was opened by none other than the only raven haired male present, revealing the dark room which was always only illuminated by thirty five, bright screens. That is until Levi turned on the lights.

"Levi!" A squeal came.

Levi only grunted in annoyance as he prepared to dodge a woman, and when nothing came, he was slightly surprised, and slightly _meant a lot _in Levi's terms, who never really cared for things or showed surprise.

"Hanji-!" Eren froze in his spot as he realized that Hanji had somehow made all thirty five, wide screens form as one scene which replayed over and over again after its duration time (which was about five seconds) ended. The scene which he recognized as Levi leaning in and placing a petal-like kiss on his cheek. Eren turned bright red as he remembered the feeling of warmth surge through his body as soon as Levi's soft lips landed on his cheek, his eyes slowly turning hazy.

"..Oh?" Levi rose an eyebrow at the screens, purposely formed into one scene in particular which he certainly knew about. He folded his arms and leaned on a light, pastel purple colored wall. "Is this what you all meant?" His tone was stern and rough with that sultry undertone which was _always _in his voice, causing Eren to shiver.

"Hey, I saw that shiver," Jean grinned wolfishly.

Eren turned around and gave him the cruelest, coldest look he could, suddenly feeling bad once Jean looked like a kicked puppy before he decided that he deserved it.

"Yes," Christa nodded, hiding behind the wall which kept the surveillance room separated from the hall with a small blush on her face.

"Yes-yes!" Hanji sang, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth as a wild blush spread across her face, "I wasted three gigabytes of my computer's storage out of six gigs _all for this..."_ she pointed at one of the screens, "_this... __masterpiece!"_

If possible, Eren's red face darkened to crimson as he suddenly felt like he was being preyed on. Connie bursted into a fit of chuckles, "Man," he said in between is chuckles, "you are so gay!" He seized his own laughter for a moment, "But that's good." He smiled at Eren reassuringly.

"But I'm not gay!" Eren denied right off the bat.

"Tell that to your face." Jean bluntly pointed out.

"Shut up, Horseface! Nothing good ever comes from you!"

"Hey, hey," Connie said in a overwhelmed tone, "come on, guys! Always so rude!"

Suddenly, Levi's sharp voice interrupted, "It's false."

This caused everyone to turn around to look over at Levi, Hanji's drool disappearing and a confused look replaced on her face as the same scene repeated once more behind her.

Levi closed his eyes, "It's false. The camera angle is making it look like we did. Eren and I did _not _kiss, all I did was get rid of the crumbs on his face," he said in a knowing way.

"Yeah," Jean scoffed, "with your lips!" Jean opened his mouth to say more until he was cut off by Levi's heated glare.

"Yeah," Levi shamelessly agreed, pushing himself off the wall he leaned on to face Jean, shoving his hands in his jean's pockets, "what about it?"

A moment of silence washed over the whole crew.

"Aww," Hanji pouted as she looked like she was on the verge of crying, "so all that data and getting excited for nothing? I wasted three gigs on my computer _just to see a kiss on Eren's cheek? _Goddamn it!" She cried.

Christa then decided to walk away from the group, feeling that she was needed somewhere else whilst this was all happening.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you, Hanji," Eren gave Hanji a sympathetic look as he was also about to leave until the brown haired woman screamed.

"I won't fucking allow this! I finally had something _good _to fuck to-" cue the sputters of all men around, excluding Levi-" and now I can't because I know that it's just a kiss on the cheek!"

"Look on the brighter side," Levi closed his eyes, "you could use your imaginatio-."

"No!" She screamed like a child throwing a tantrum, kicking her legs, stomping at the ground, "No! I want _actual _evidence! I want an _actual _kiss! And I want it right _fucking now!"_

Connie gasped and whispered to Jean, "She's on her period!"

Jean choked on his own breath.

"B-But Hanji-!" Eren was about to calm her down by using reassuring words until he was cut off by her loud voice.

"No! No _buts!" _The look of a beast was kept in Hanji's eyes, visible even through the light which rained down on her glasses, "_Right now, Eren, or I will fucking fire you." _

Now it was Eren's turn to choke, a stabbing feeling in his heart as his stomach sunk. Was Hanji really using his job against him? Eren felt betrayed.

Levi couldn't help but sigh, opening his eyes again and turning his head to glare at the brats around him, "Well, it's decided. It's time for you brats go." With a wave of his hand, he told them off.

Eren looked confused, prepared to leave until Levi's voice stopped him.

"_Except Eren," _Levi added on quickly before he could leave.

Connie and Jean were politely about to exit the room, sending Eren a worried look as they did before Levi said something rather _unexpected._

"Hanji?"

"Yes?"

"You don't need cameras for this one. I'll make sure you remember it. _Every single bit of it._" Levi's voice was slowly dropping as he neared Eren.

Before Eren could protest to his actions, Levi quickly grabbed Eren's wrist and pulled him in closely, eliciting a gasp from Eren.

"Open your fucking mouth, brat, we're gonna give her something to remember," Levi whispered as he leaned in a bit _too _close for Eren's comfort.

"Wait what!?" Jean and Connie both screamed at the same time, completely in the state of disbelief.

But it was too late. The door had closed and clicked locked using Hanji's emergency lock device.

* * *

**WOWOWOWOWOWOOW THE END NOW DECIDE IF U WANT THEM TO KISS OR NOT IN THE REVIEWS IF I GET 7 SAYING KISS THEN KISS IT IS SORRY LAST PART WAS RUSHED MH BRO wAS BEING A SELFIsh diCK**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nope. I don't own SnK. Or anything.  
WOWOWOW SO MANY REVIEWS WHAT THE  
Guest (1): LOLOL Because Eren  
Melissa: Itsss happening~  
Guest (2): Hanji says your welcome.  
Guest (3): thank you so much ; w ;  
Ashley: IS HAPPENING 8D ! AaaAAAAAh -fangirl screamnig continues- THANKSYOU **

**You know what.  
You are _all _so damn welcome. omfg i was so embarrassed writing this wowoowow  
**

* * *

Eren struggled as he was roughly shoved to the light purple wall behind him, Levi's grip on his wrist tightening to the point where Eren _knew _there would be red hand prints on his wrist. Eren was successfully trapped between the twenty-three year old man and the wall. He could escape, but he had very little chance to do so in a victorious way. Eren closed an eye as he continued to panic in Levi's grasp, squirming about as Levi took his free hand and let it travel to Eren's chin so he could forcefully open his mouth. The brunette, being a stubborn mule, didn't let him do as he wished.

"Fucking brat," Levi cursed softly, his voice as small as a whisper.

"Come on," Hanji whined as Eren sent her a frightened look which she chose not to care for, "hurry up! I want some tongue!"

Levi smirked, "I'm trying, shitty glasses," and with that, he pulled Eren's face downward so he could place his soft lips onto Eren's rough, slightly dry ones.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, his face lit in bright red to show how embarrassed he was as heat coursed through his veins, feeling like electricity running through him. He didn't return the kiss. He was too shocked to even move, and instead, he used all his power to keep his lips closed into a tight line. Levi grunted in annoyance as his tongue poked and licked at Eren's lower lip, prodding and begging for entrance.

Eren continued to stay frozen, completely unsure of what to do as Levi's hand was removed from his wrist so it could roam around freely, touching every clothed part of his upper body.

Levi felt that his years worth of lust and passion for Eren were slowly escaping him, his emotions being displayed in front of Hanji (who was trying vainly to hide herself so it made it seem like they were the only two in the room) and Eren. Then he thought about it. Eren was definitely above eighteen, so why not... Levi kept this in mind as his right hand which was used to trap and roam around Eren's body rolled down to grip Eren's behind, taking a quick breath as he watched Eren's face which was cringed in confusion and refrained pleasure.

Eren regretfully let out a gasp as he felt a firm squeeze on his behind. Levi took complete advantage of his sudden gasp and let his tongue drift about in Eren's hot mouth. Levi poked at Eren's tongue, urging it to dance with his own.

Eren was _beyond _shocked, but now he was slowly coming to his senses. He didn't like this. Not _one _bit. _Levi, _the singer who was apparently someone _important to him_ (and as much as he hated to admit it, still was) was _taking advantage _of his _lack of dominance_. Eren let out a groan as he thought of a way to get away.

Jean, from outside who was listening along with Connie heard this and let out a snort before yelling at the door, "Hey Eren! I thought you were gonna fucking _top!"_

Realization burned like fire in Eren's mind as he realized that he was _indeed, _supposed to be the one heating things up here- _no, _not Levi, but _him.  
_He opened his eyes and took a breath through his nose as his lips were smothered by Levi's, the kiss much more wet than thought. He softly shut his eyes this time, knowing well that Levi thought he was submitting to him.

_Thought._

Even though the man that held him captive was shorter than him, he was _much _more stronger than he actually looked, and Eren hadn't noticed it until now, but Levi was fairly well built.

But then again so was he.

Eren was quick to push Levi off him, grabbing both of the older male's forearms as Hanji squealed and screamed behind him, pushing Levi over to the empty table somewhere beside him, a wolfish gaze set upon Levi as his eyes glowed. Levi sat on the table out of force, a surprised look written on his face.

"What a twist!" Hanji gasped as she continued to fan-girl on a cushioned chair, throwing her arms up and down, expressing how damn happy she was with her squeals.

"My turn," Eren smiled devilishly and licked his lips, looking at Levi's appalled look, silver eyes glowing in shock before Eren roughly pushed his lips onto Levi's, letting his hormones get in the way as old feelings rose in his heart. This time, Eren's mouth was open, his tongue rubbing along with Levi's, Eren winning the fight for dominance. Levi's face was burning with heat, and he wasn't able to breathe by the way Eren was kissing him. He honestly felt as if he were going to pass out soon.

"_No," _Levi thought, "_this brat... is taking control of me. No, this shouldn't be..!" _Levi let out a desperate gasp for air as Eren pulled away, wiping away any saliva which attached his mouth and Levi's together before falling to the floor, his own face slightly red.

"Aaand," Hanji sang, grinning with happiness, "the heated session is over! The winner is Eren Jaeger~ Yay!" She threw her arms up in the air as she proudly announced the so-called 'winner' of the 'round'.

"Yeah!" Connie screamed from outside the door, high-fiving Jean, "That's our man, Eren _fucking _Jaeger, changing shit up since he was born!"

Jean seemed to share the moment of happiness before he realized what he was actually doing. He froze and shivered, "Oi, Connie..."

Connie looked over at him with a grin, "Yeah?"

"What the _fuck _are we doing..?" Jean spat.

Connie smiled, "Listening to Eren and Le-" his words slowed into a slur as he realized what he was doing, "vi... have the fun." He paled.

Jean paled too.

They both left the scene, feeling as if they were the ones being violated and toyed with, not Eren.

* * *

"Holy shit," Eren who was sitting in the corner of the room he was in swore, crouched up into a ball with both arms wrapped around his legs, "holy crap..." His face heated up as he remembered the awkward kissing session he had with Levi, and he remembered how _fiercely _he had kissed Levi back. Eren buried his head into his knees, his face turning crimson, "_I was like a fucking hungry wolf feasting on it's prey!" _he shamelessly admitted to himself. Even though he hated himself for doing so, he felt that he had remembered a few things amidst the confusion.

He remembered a promise. A sentence which happened to make up the whole world for Levi and him.

But he didn't remember the whole sentence, only small snippets of it appeared in his mind. The words: 'Come back', 'forever', and oddly, the word 'ring'.

"Shit," Connie looked outside through the large wide window beside him, watching as people sauntered past their closed cafe, looking happy, "just sayin' but that was a really hot make-out session I heard."

"Fuck you, Connie!" Jean spat in disgust, "Don't make me remember!"

"Haha," Connie nervously laughed, "well at least it wasn't the most disgusting thing the three of us know about."

Eren shot up, "Oh _hell no, _you are _not _going to talk about this in front of Christa."

"Hey! What about me!" Ymir shouted across the room in a joking tone.

Connie smirked and yelled across the room, "Hey Christa! _Boku!" _

"No-no-no-no!" Jean shut his ears along with Eren, "Shut up right now!"

"_Boku no Pico!"_

"I'm gonna die!" Ymir laughed as she covered Christa's ears.

Christa took Ymir's hands off her ears and looked over at Connie with a mildly confused look, "_Boku? _What's Boku?"

"No, no, no, no!" Jean screamed, standing up and facing Connie, "Look at what you've done!"

"Christa," Eren began, slowly forgetting about the heated make out session he had with the idol, "whatever you do, do _not _search it up. For your own sake, do _not _search it up."

Christa blinked and smiled innocently, "Okay!" She cheerfully sang before looking over at Ymir, "I'm gonna go to the washroom real quickie, okay?"

Something was off, and Eren could sense it. Christa seemed too happy to be true upon hearing the accursed name.

"Christa..." Ymir began until Christa bolted to the washrooms. "Christa!" Ymir screamed in horror.

"No! Fucking no- Connie fuck you I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you if Christa fucking finds out-!"

"H-Hey! I'm real sorry man!"

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it, asshole, the purest of pure is going to witness hell!"

A loud banging could be heard followed by Ymir screaming Christa's name.

All the males then ran over to convince Christa, but stopped midway as they heard Christa scream bloody murder before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Oh!" Christa laughed through the almost broken-down door, "I already knew about this!"

And just like that, everyone froze.

Connie almost turned to Jean and Eren in an almost mechanical way, "S-She isn't a-as innocent as we thought... she'd be."

Eren shivered, "Who could laugh so happily after looking it up..?"

"Apparently Christa can..." Jean responded.

* * *

_"So, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"  
_

_"Shitty glasses, what do _you _plan on doing today after witnessing such events?"_

_"Not fucking. But I'll dream about it~!"_

_"Disgusting."_

_"Well, at least you and Eren finally did it, hm?"_

_"Yeah... but he doesn't remember anything. But... if I remember correctly, he looked at me much more familiarly, as if he knew who I was now- or was beginning to realize who I am."_

_"Well that's good!"_

_"..You're not firing him, right?"_

_"Hell no! I didn't even mean to say that! Me? Fire Eren? No, no, no, no!"_

_"Heh."_

_"You haven't answered my question, 'Ivel', what're you doing tomorrow?"_

_"This is my stop, you can just drop me off here- and stop calling me that dumb ass nickname! Tomorrow... I'll try to come, but I have an interview to attend to."_

_"Ooh, I'll turn on the TV so Eren can watch you~! Come around six before the coffee place closes. The night shift people are coming tomorrow. Finally!-and I'll try to stall Eren for you."_

_"..Dumb ass."_

_"You're welcome! Bye!"_

_"Peace."_

* * *

**haha wow guys 1k of making out and boku haha wow i didnt even think i could  
wow just wow.  
Okay. I would like to THANK YOU ALL for letting me learn how write kissing scenes even though it was awkward. I learned a few things today!  
**

**THANK YOU! :D**

* * *

**By the way guys, please check out my best friend's work! She _just _started writing fanfiction, OkOk! Her name is Kcuz and her RiRen story is called 'Change'. Please don't be mean to her if you check her out, okay!**

* * *

**Please review, and DO NOT SEARCH UP BOKU THE DEAR LORD JESUS CHRIST FORBIDS YOU FROM DOING SO I SWEAR TO GOD.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nope. I don't own SnK. Or anything.  
Izayacchii: OMG LOL! Ikr! Hanji~ ; u ; please give me the recorded video. i swear to God half of everyone is going to hell so its fine. -whispers- I'll meet you there ;-;  
Guest(1): Oh Christa indeed.  
Ashley: I'm glad you found this worthy to fangirl about XD! You made my night better too with this review! Thanks!  
Guest (2): YW.**

**_I love everyone. Thank you for your continuous support! -bows-_  
People of Philippines, please stand strong!  
**

* * *

"Eren! What the fuck!" Jean screamed from behind the opened door before leaning backwards and tilting his head so he could eye the teenager, "Throw out the garbage, man!"

"I thought I said no swearing!" Ymir screamed from across the hall. She took a moment to glare at the young Kirschtein and quickly stormed down the hall, "I'm gonna clean your fucking mouth."

"Yikes! The devil is here!" Jean shrieked, returning back to his normal posture in a hurried state and ran whilst screaming something along the lines of how Eren never did the garbage work and just went straight home after cleaning the whole place up (which he did well, surprisingly). It was a part of his job, but Hanji seemed to take little to no care about this, and sometimes she would just take the trash out if everyone refused to do so.

Eren shrugged Jean's screams and Ymir's angered yelling off. He began to walk out of the shop, not bothering to say bye to everyone other than Christa who always met him before he left. Eren let out an annoyed sigh, realizing that the past 24 hours were tiring as hell to him, and he knew the reason why. The sole reason- the 'bane' to his existence. Levi. Or _Corporal Rivaille,_ whatever the hell his stage name was didn't matter anymore. Eren _knew _him. Deep inside his mind and heart he _knew _that he _knew _the man and all of his habits by heart, but he had forgotten it all as if some kind of amnesia plagued him, but now he wasn't sure. If he had amnesia, his memories wouldn't be flooding back so quickly, but his as of now...

Eren's thoughts confused himself. He was completely unsure if it was some kind of mental problem.. _or if he just wanted to forget about the man himself._ Suddenly, the thoughts of his previous nightmare attacked his mind, sending shivers down and back up his spine as he remembered how very lucid the dream was. Maybe it was real, and there was only one way to find out.

The case that the syringe and serum were put into which was supposedly hidden underneath a pair of loose floorboards.

Eren then decided as he stepped up onto his porch and rang the doorbell that he would investigate the area around the couch to see any signs of liquids of sorts. '_Maybe its what's making me forget my memories...'_ Eren concluded before he heard a pair of footsteps approaching the front door.

"Welcome home, honey!" Carla Jaeger opened the door while she said her greetings with a wrinkly smile, the shine in her eyes she had lost yesterday night back and bright.

"Hey mo-!" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Mikasa dragging down clothes of all colors and posters from up the stairs, all of them packed into a flimsy _Walmart _bag. What he had realized was that there were two things similar to all of those clothes and posters: the picture of the idol whom she loved so much and his signature 'Wings of Freedom'.

Mikasa paid no heed to his presence as she dragged all of the contents down the stairs, the plastic bag noise resounding in Eren's mind as he watched her.

Carla blinked, "Eren?" She slowly queried. She turned around to look at what he was staring at, her eyes widening briefly before she turned back to face him, "Oh, darling..."

"What's she doing." His voice came out more like a rough statement filled with disbelief and anger as Mikasa folded the pictures of Levi up, ripping some of the large posters which seemed to make him irritated enough to clench his fists.

"Even I don't know," Carla turned around once more and sent Mikasa a worried look, "I think she's still mad from yesterday..."

"Mom," Mikasa snapped, turning to her mother, "I'm right here. I can _hear _you two." She gave them a frown before scoffing, "Plus, I've always hated that man." She spat as she ripped more images of the star she loved before.

"Mikasa, that was all back then," Carla frowned as Eren shut the door behind him, shoving his backpack onto the floor where it 'belonged' before untying his converse, "please just let it go already!"

"No, mom! He's a horrible person!"

"But he also saved Ere-!"

"So?" For the first time in Mikasa's life, she gave her mom a look.

Her mom scowled, furrowing her eyebrows in disappointment at her daughter.

Words suddenly slipped from Eren's mouth, "Mikasa, you haven't _always _hated that man. Remember that time you said you _loved him?_" He stiffened and let out a confused look. He hadn't meant to say that. He didn't even know _why _he said that, nor did he ever remember having that thought in his head.

Mikasa froze as well, turning to look at him in the eye with an astounded look, "How do you..?" Her speech was slowed into a slur.

Eren didn't respond. Instead, he thinned his lips into a line, took off his converse and left to go to his room, the thuds of his feet hitting wood loud and clear. "_Great,"_ Eren thought to himself, inwardly rolling his eyes, "_another memory that I'm not aware of."_ He opened his door and shut it gently. He changed out of his clothes and went to the bathroom connected to his room and to the family room, jumping into the bath tub to take a quick shower. Once he was done, he casually walked back to his room, a towel wrapped around his waist with his hair still slightly slopping. He shoved on some comfortable clothes, not caring if they matched or not and laid down in his bed, thinking about his past with the constant reminder of something projectile being launched into his neck and being injected with a serum. "God," Eren was frustrating himself, regularly thinking about his past and Levi- _oh God, Levi- "_he's right. I need to remember soon."

At the word '_he', _Eren's thoughts and mind were suddenly trained onto another subject: Levi.

The man with an unknown last name, the man who continuously plagued his mind, the first person whom he had shared a _kiss _with- and it wasn't just a normal kiss... _it was intense and heated._ Eren felt heat rush to his face at the bare mention of the man's name, whether it was in his head or not. Then it hit Eren. "_Oh," _he groaned, "God why am I feeling like this?" he grew annoyed of his pounding heart, "Don't tell me _I like him. _That's bullshit, I _hate him.. _or well, I'm supposed to, anyway. I can't believe everything is moving so fast. I didn't know _one major event _could trigger so many other shitty, life-traumatizing events."

Ah, yes, the life of a still-growing, five foot seven, nineteen year-old _Eren Jaeger._

* * *

"So," Eren piped up, a question prepared and ready in hand as he looked at his sister who was still eating her share of food, "Mikasa, what do you plan on doing with those posters."

She paused and looked at him, swallowing down all her food before responding, "Eren, not now. We're _eating."_

"That didn't matter yesterday."

Carla refused to speak up as she continued to chow down on her meal in an elegant fashion.

"Eren," Mikasa seemed to speak with an angry tone, "really?"

"Yeah, really," he scowled at her, "why are you so angry when I talk about _him _or things related to _him?"_

"Because he _drowned _you!" Mikasa spat, narrowing her eyes, giving her a much more intimidating look.

"No, Mikasa," Eren shot her answer down, correcting her," he _saved _me!"

"He also pushed you, Eren!"

"Maybe it was an accident!"

"No, I _saw _him push you!"

"Mikasa, stop demonizing him!"

"Why are you always taking his side?" Mikasa cried, her voice broken, matching her sad facial expression as she placed her spoon back down onto the plate, "You're _always _like this! Do you like him?"

Eren opened his mouth but couldn't find his voice.

She shot him an incredulous look, "Do you like him?" Her voice seemed darker, _annoyed _even.

Yet again, words slipped out of Eren's mouth, "Yes, I do."

Carla smiled whilst Mikasa continued to fume with anger.

"That's _disgusting, _Eren." Mikasa scowled in disgust at her brother.

Eren was shocked.

Carla's smile disappeared and she glared at Mikasa, "Mikasa! Watch your mouth! Is this how I taught you to grow up, hm? Thinking that love couldn't exist for both genders? Wrong! Absolutely wrong! Mikasa, I'm ashamed of you- I thought I taught you what love was..!"

"But mom," Mikasa tried to reason, "it's wrong."

Carla's glare intensified, "Mikasa," her voice was stern and serious, "I know you are better than that. I know I taught you well."

Mikasa stood up from her seat and immediately left the dinner table without saying another word.

"Mikasa..." Eren muttered under his breath, closing his eyes as he leaned back into his chair. He then began to question him why he had thought of bringing this topic up _during dinner._

Carla frowned at her son's distress, "It's alright Eren. Tomorrow, everything will be better, I promise you that." She then stood up and took the empty plates, taking them over to the sink.

"Hey, mom," Eren slowly began, questioning himself for even _asking _this question, "is it true..? You can't love someone who's the same gender as you?"

Carla smiled, the smile evident in her voice, "Sweetie, gender doesn't matter! Male or female, you are still human, and along with being human, you are allowed to love. Every one is allowed to love, there are no rules or obligations about love."

Eren smiled at this before scoffing, "I didn't think I'd have some _girl talk _with my own mom."

Carla laughed, "I wasn't expecting to teach things about love to my son either, Eren."

* * *

It was now midnight and everyone was upstairs asleep. Eren smiled. Sometimes he had benefits for being the only to be able to sleep on the main floor, even though it was so noisy sometimes. He could just sneak out and take food whenever he wanted (which was forbidden in his household). Eren stood up from his bed, taking his phone which he _never _used unless he was in a live-or-die situation and lighting up a path for himself using it as a flashlight. Yes, there was an app for this, but he never really bothered with apps on his phone. The screen was lit to it's brightest as Eren opened his door, thankful for the well-oiled hinges. He tiptoed his way out and ambled to his couch. Looking and feeling around the floors, he finally felt a pair that seemed to _give in_ slightly. He took his nails and somehow _successfully _dug them into the floors, lifting the patch up.

Eren, who had felt excitement and fear bubbling over his stomach, peered in to find nothing but a grey cloth, much to his disappointment. He frowned and decided to pull it out, being as careful as he could be so that the wooden boards wouldn't make any sounds as he shifted his weight from left to right. Finally taking it in hand, he put the wooden floorboard back into place, hearing a small, light thump as it did. Eren then realized that the cloth was molded into a shape of a small book. Blinking twice, her unwrapped the small book, touching his phone's screen so that it wouldn't turn off on him as he did so.

He was happy and surprised to find a little notebook with his name scribbled inside it. Maybe _this_ was what the dream tried to tell him. That something he had long-forgotten about was under his nose the whole time. Maybe this was the key to his past.

Feeling sleepy, he quickly took his phone and went to his room, the book and cloth in his arms. He closed his door and shoved the book wrapped in cloth in a drawer and jumped onto his bed, the bed making a creaking noise as his weight was launched upon it.

He placed the phone beside him and closed his eyes, hoping that the same weird dream wouldn't pop up.

A small 'ding' resounded throughout the room as his phone's screen was lit once again.

Eren opened his eyes.

Cue: another ding.

Eren took his phone by surprise. Who would be texting him at this time? Armin? No, he should be asleep. Mikasa was probably still upset to even talk to him. He glanced at the screen and his mouth dropped immediately.

?: Yo brat.  
?: Before you ask, I have one word to say: Hanji.

He couldn't move a muscle as he just stared at the words glistening in front of the album-cover he had set to a wallpaper of one of his favorite bands, _Lemaitre._

?: Answer my fucking friend request, Jaeger.  
?: Don't bullshit me I know you aren't sleeping.

Eren's hands immediately flew to type his password in before he responded back to-

Eren: Levi? Hwat!? Howd u even what  
?: Accept the request.

Before Eren could register his own movements, he had pressed accept, and Levi's first name was now as clear as day.

Levi: Finally. Brat, I won't be there tomorrow.  
Eren: lol okay. I dun ker.  
Levi: That's just rude, brat.  
Eren: Seriously how do u know.  
Levi: Uh, Hanji.  
Eren: That little pause got me worried lol.  
Levi: Wow, your typing got better.  
Eren: Wow such amaze wow very shock  
Levi: ...doge

Eren smirked.

Eren: No. It's Eren.  
Oh yeah btw, I won. You already said my name.  
Levi: You said mine too, shitty brat.  
Eren: Yeah, but you said mine first.  
Levi: No. You said _mine _first.  
Eren: Umno  
Levi: Tch, whatever. I'll message you later, brat, I need my sleep. It's what makes me a good kisser.

Eren's face turned red.

Eren: Why are you even talking to me.  
Levi: I don't see why not.  
Eren: we literally just made out yo  
Levi: And?  
Whatever, brat. I need to sleep. I'm gonna come by around 6PM tomorrow, I have an interview to attend to first. Watch me on TV, that's an order, Jaeger, and also, you can NOT leave until I come.

Eren, as much as he wanted to disobey him, couldn't help it for some reason.

Eren: Sure.  
Levi: K bye  
Eren: Good night, mister devil!  
Levi: Ugh

A smile slowly sneaked its way onto Eren's face as he stared at the screen with sleepy eyes. "I can't help it..." Eren muttered to himself before closing his eyes, the phone's light shutting off a few seconds after, "I just _can't_ help it."

* * *

**like the past few days i kinda puked this out hey guess what it's 1:09 yay woot, and im sorry if the grammar and description are really fucked. I know I made Mikasa like such a poo in this chapter, but I'll try to make it up! I have reasons for making her like this in this chapter, and she does too! Yeah, sorry but**

**it's Remembrance Day tomorrow**  
**I salute to all the soldiers who have died and I give them my thanks for giving humanity the freedom and will to live by sacrificing themselves.**

**By the way, the surge in Philippines... Since I originated from Philippines I feel _very _sad about the news, and my heart goes out to everyone in that country. I know ten thousand people have died, and some of them were my mom's friends and my relatives, so I'll be honest here.**  
**I am between depressed and just-feeling-miserable, but...**  
**Anyway, I hope that Filipinos and Filipinas will stand strong. Once again, I am very sorry for them who are there, and please take a moment to think how lucky you are for being able to live in a shelter with food and water.**

**Thanks to you for reading this!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nope. I don't own SnK. Or anything.  
Wow I really hope Philippines is fighting.  
Izayacchii: ( LOL ITS FINE) I know right! But the problem is now... the corpses. They're all scattered and stink and they're _everywhere, _so there is a high chance for another wave of deaths to hit because of the possible disease that will spread from the corpses. LOL THANK YOU! Eren is so unsure of himself XD! Thank you!  
**

* * *

Spears of sunlight rained from above, entering Eren Jaeger's room by piercing through his closed, light blue curtains, illuminating his brown hair. Eren stirred in his sleep, trying to get the sunlight away from his eyes by flipping over, hugging the pillow to his right like it was the last of his life, his thick eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. As the clock strike 8:45, the sound of dings filled the room, followed by his phone's screen lighting up, showing spam.

When Eren felt he couldn't take it anymore, he finally grabbed his cellphone with haste, looking at the messages with bright, sea-green eyes.

Levi: spamspam  
spam  
spam  
spam  
psam  
spam*  
Well, if you don't text me within a minute, I'm gonna have to come to your house.

Eren immediately typed in his password and responded back to Levi.

Eren: wait wat  
no dont come u have an interview why THe FUCK aRe YOU TEXTING ME  
AT LIKE...

Eren's eyes shifted upwards to look at the time. 8:46. His fingers tapped against the screen.

Eren: 8:46?  
Levi: Times up brat  
Oh hello

The brunette chuckled at Levi's response, amused.

Eren: ..Hi.  
Levi: By the way

Eren paused as his doorbell rang, not bothering to look at the rest of Levi's message. He rose his eyebrows as he shot up from his bed, his midnight blue comforter sliding off his torso as he did so. He blinked and thought that it could've been Mikasa forgetting to bring something with her to her job.

Before he left to get the door, Eren began typing to Levi.

Eren: uh, hold on my doorbell just kinda sang its song of its people.

Eren stood up from his bed and jogged out of his room and down the hallway, slowing down once he got to the door. Wanting to get things over with quickly, he didn't bother looking through his window. He opened the door, rubbing his eyes, his sleepy pout still on his face as he shifted his eyes to look at the person's.

He blinked.

_He, _however, did not bat an eyelash. Instead, _his _silver eyes gazed up at Eren's wide ones, shifting his weight from left to right as he continued to eye the younger male before him. He examined Eren, looking at his light green shirt with the image of some white colored, unrecognizable thing on it with the french word above in all capitals, _LEMAITRE, _which he knew of was French for 'The Master', as he was a French descended himself. He took note of Eren's black shorts which covered half of his legs. He stared at the exposed parts of Eren's legs.

He scoffed.

They looked _feminine._

Eren didn't say anything as he eyed the male model and singer, wearing a black vest over a white shirt and simple black jeans with black boots. Eren noticed that Levi wore boots a lot. Maybe he liked boots. "Um," Eren started, instantly regretting even speaking up once his voice came out like a child's whine. Blood filled his face.

Levi smirked, "How cute, Eren is still _little _Eren no matter what, huh?"

"Umm..." Eren paused before continuing on, "your interview?"

Levi just stared at him blankly, "It's starting a thirty minutes from now."

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Eren's voice was slowly shifting back to normal, his eyebrows furrowed, "Go!"

"No," Levi coolly replied, gently pushing the boy away from the door as he casually walked in, closing the door behind him.

Eren shot him a confused look, "What are you doing here?"

Levi shot back a look of annoyance, "I'm here to see you, obviously." He calmly replied, looking around the house for any other sign of human presence, "Mikasa isn't here, huh."

Eren blinked, "She left for work."

"And?" The raven haired man turned to look at him, "How about you?" His silver eyes gleamed, "Hanji told me your work hours are from 9:15 to 7:00."

Eren visibly twitched, "Why the hell are you stalking me..?" His voice seemed little, even to himself.

"I'm not, Jaeger," Levi took out his phone and looked at the time, "it's 8:50 now. I suggest you hurry up and eat breakfast and get ready to go to work. I'll drive you."

Disbelief colored Eren's face, "You're gonna _drive _me?" his tone was covered in incredulity, "You have a interview in thirty minutes! Go away!" Eren shooed the raven haired man off as if he were a dog.

A vein in Levi twitched in anger, "_Excuse me?_" He hissed, narrowing his eyes at Eren dangerously, tilting his head slightly as he took a step forward, nearing Eren ever-so-slightly, "Are you telling me to _leave _after wasting _ten minutes of my life _to just _get _here? Do you _not _understand that I am willing to spend my precious time on you just to make you even the slightest bit happier?" His every word was dripping in annoyance as he took a few more steps forward, watching as the Jaeger backed away from him to a wall, "I'm also giving you a chance to _not _be late, yet here you are," Levi shook his head, making small 'tsk'ing noises as if disappointed in Eren, "refusing my offer. Are you intending to get yourself _fired, _Jaeger? Do you _want _people to be upset at you?" Levi chuckled as he successfully trapped Eren between him and the wall like the previous day, "What a _cute _masochist you are, and yet you try to be the one to top _me? _Shame on yourself."

"I'm _not _a masochist!" Eren cried as his breathing became more erratic from the lack of space Levi was giving him, "Why the hell does everyone think that!?- and Levi, I have _two legs. _I can fucking use them to get my own ass there _without _being late!" He tried to push Levi off him, shocked when Levi didn't move an inch.

Levi leaned his head upwards as he pulled Eren's head down, "_You know, your shirt is sliding off you. I could just bite you," _he whispered in a husky tone before pulling away from the brat, who was beet-red by the time he had moved.

Eren quickly moved his shirt back into place, slightly panting from the stunt Levi pulled just a few seconds earlier, his body slightly shaking.

Levi smirked, "_Ah, _you're adorable when you're like that."

"Ugh," Eren groaned in frustration, walking away from Levi to his room so he could change, "how the hell did we get from 'oh fuck you' to 'fuck me indeed'?" He silently muttered under his breath before adding on in a yell, "By the way, I'm _not _gay!" With that he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

Levi chuckled, and continued to look around the house, taking note of the beige colored walls and modern frames which hung from the walls along with beautiful, cafe-like paintings. He smiled. Nothing changed. _Not even Eren._

Suddenly, Eren shrieked from inside his room, a rather _girly _one at that.

Levi immediately ran to his room to aid him, "Eren-..." The last few letters came out slowly as he watched Eren, frozen in place with a spider dangling on a web just a few inches away from his face. Eren wasn't just standing there. He was also _half-naked, _only a shirt and a fresh pair of shorts which weren't even _on _him yet covering him. Eren screamed again and turned around, giving Levi a good view of Eren's rear.

Levi's eyes widened, "Okay, Eren," he slowly backed out of the door, closing it halfway before continuing on, "you _do _have an ass." He shut the door.

Eren screamed from behind the door, "Pervert! Ah, spider- no it's on the floor- no please! Ah! Yes! Yes- thank the lord for books! God bless books- but Armin..!"

Levi held in a good laugh, a smile wide on his face.

* * *

"And in the end," Levi sighed in a relaxed way, "you accepted my offer."

Eren crossed his arms, "I only wanted to be _nice._" He concluded haughtily.

"You weren't so nice _before_," Levi rolled his eyes as Eren huffed.

"I'm still mad at you for staring at my butt." He childishly said in a grumpy way, eyes watching the outside world from the window as houses and cars flew by.

"Sorry." Levi flatly said before smirking, "Wait, no. I take it back. I'm not."

Eren groaned in frustration.

"That was a nice view," Levi said as he slowed the car down, waiting for Eren to take his backpack and leave the car before adding on, "_I hope to see more of that in the future."_ he smiled seductively, his smile matching his sultry tone.

Eren turned red, "I'm not gay!" He accidentally slammed the door, frightening himself with the loud sound before opening it once more to apologize to the irked Levi and closing it again, with extra care.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Connie gasped, watching as Eren Jaeger strolled in just before the cafe opened, slapping his leg as he stood up from shock, "Eren Jaeger is _not _late!" He screamed, "I repeat, Eren Jaeger is _not _late!"

"Wow," Eren replied, a bit breathless and taken aback by Connie's random screaming, "calm yourself."

"Fuck no!" Connie grinned in amazement, "You _aren't _late for the past few weeks!"

Jean peered through and whistled, "Jaeger actually made it?"

"Tis' calls for a party!" Screamed Connie once more as he suddenly started doing jumping jacks.

"Yeah, work it!" Eren grinned as Connie began to do more work out moves.

"I thought you said party," Jean replied in a rather disappointed tone, "that's different."

"No, shut up Jean," Connie scowled, "you're ruining my _life_."

"Over exaggerated," Eren shot back.

"Why are you taking his side now!?" Connie childishly pouted. Suddenly, something hit him, "Oh yeah! I knew you and Levi had some kind of relationship! Shit, it's all over news now! My mom was freaking out- something about her _husband _being taken away from her by another man. She emphasized _man._"

Jean's eyes widened in realization before he turned to look at Eren with a stern look, "Yeah, Eren, just a little heads up," he paused for a more dramatic effect, "_beware._"

Eren gave them all a confused look and was about to reply until Hanji, who had somehow sneaked past Eren, shouted: "Brace yourselves, here come the guests! Get your asses ready and lubed, bitches, because you're all getting rape!" Hanji placed her hands on the doors and swung them open, a loud, evil chuckle leaving her mouth as a rush of customers ran towards Eren, all shouting a bunch of sentences and squeals that Eren could recognize as '_Levi's future husbando!' _or _'Fucker give him back to us!' _and things such as '_I ship you two!' _before he was trampled upon by women and a few men.

He could barely register the pain all over his body as he literally fell and was stepped on, either accidentally or on purpose. Shock overwhelmed his senses and the corners of his vision began to grow black, darkness seeping into his vision in broad daylight, which confused him and made him panic.

"Hey! Back the fuck off!" Jean's words came out blended in with the crowd's shouting, and after having someone step on his hand, he finally let out an agonized, pained scream, causing the clump of humans to slightly gasp and quiet down, but it was only for a brief moment.

Darkness was beginning to cloud Eren's vision, and he could barely recognize the flashes of cameras and the words of a reporter from beside him.

The words: "Levi's relationship with this young man remain unknown" hit his ears before he fell into darkness, his last thoughts being a memory of his past.

_"Levi! Wear this forever and ever, okay? Don't ever take it off, this is our promise ring! It means we're _ and _ now, right?"  
_

_"E-Eren, I don't-!"_

_"Please?"_

_"..."_

_"Well then, it's a promise!"_

_"Fine, brat."_

_"Yay! I'm so glad I get to have such a good promise with Levi!"_

_A smile._

* * *

**I am not drunk or high im just really sleepy again at 8 PM. Mhm.**  
**I'm 4"11. I need to sleep so I can grow. If I still can.  
I've been this height for quite some time now... Q_Q.  
please review  
I know this story is kinda getting worse and worse ok im sorry  
PS: if the grammar is bad im sorry i wrote half of this on an ipod and i got too lazy to fix anything.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nope. I don't own SnK. Or anything.  
Ashley: LOL! I'm glad that you find this good X'D! THANK YOU SO MUCH~! LOL At least you're 5"0 XD  
Allie: LMFAO! Thanks for the review, btw XD!  
**

**Ok I need to tell you guys something. I am _so _fucking thankful to have you guys around. Reviewing or not, just seeing the follows and favorites make my day! I always have shitty days nowadays, and you guys just light my day up. Those rays of lights in dark days ; u ;  
Thank you _so_ much, and thank you again for reading this up to this chapter!**

* * *

Eren Jaeger shifted around in the bed with pure white bed sheets, feeling as all his senses flooded back to life in him. He grabbed at the silk sheets, clawing at them, finding for something to relieve and touch while he was still awakening from his nightmare. He kicked his feet, hitting the resting body below him on sheer accident, eliciting a sharp groan from the other body. The other male opened his eyes, sitting up on the bed, feeling angered by the sudden kicks before he realized that the younger male was having a hard time in his sleep. Silver eyes watched with wide eyes as he watched the boy's pained expression worsen by the second. The raven haired boy stood up, thinking that it was time to wake the boy up from his hellish dream. He slid over to the Eren, remaining vigilant on his expressions as he took him by his shoulders and shook him as an act to wake him up.

"Eren," His smooth voice came out more softly than expected, "wake up..."

Eren's eyelids flew open, revealing his wide sea-green eyes as he registered the familiar voice with the sultry undertone. He let out a sharp gasp as she quickly shot up, sitting on the rather _hard_ bed, launching his aching head from the soft pillows, "L-Levi..?"

Levi frowned, "You almost hit me, you little shit."

Eren didn't comment. Instead, he just looked around, "The infirmary..?" Eren slowly said, unsure why he was here. He made his brain swim to search for information for the reason of his being in the infirmary. An acute jab of pain was shot throughout his head, generating a groan from him as his hand flew up to touch the area in pain, feeling a bump on that particular area. Then suddenly, he remembered about how those fan-girls trampled over him like kids would do to delicate flowers, crushing him.

"Eren, lay down." Levi's voice was commanding and harsh, his grey eyes filled with certainty.

"No, I have to work-!" He paused, his eyes growing wide, "What are you doing here?"

"My interview was over a few hours ago," He responded simply.

"What!?" Eren blinked. It's only been a few minutes since Levi-!? "What time is it?"

"Is this twenty questions?" Levi rolled his eyes, "Last time I checked, it was four fifty."

"Four!? Four fifty in the afternoon!?" He continued to freak out, going ballistic.

"Calm your shit, Jaeger," Levi scowled, furrowing his eyebrows, "and lay the _fuck _down already!"

Frightened by Levi's response, he immediately dropped back down, banging his head on the wall just behind the pillows, "Ow!"

Levi chuckled, "What a child."

Eren stuck his tongue out, furrowing his own eyebrows, "Shut up." An unfitting silence overwhelmed them, and although it was only for a few seconds, Eren felt that if the silence continued on longer, he would die. He decided to cut through the lack of noise, "I.. um, forgot to watch the interview." He stared into Levi's eyes expectantly, waiting for his answer.

Levi nodded, "Yeah," a scowl was evident on his features, "I know. I did a few things _just for you _too, damn it." He glared at the wall to his right as if it were something to take serious note of, "I'll beat the shit out of those fan-girls."

"A-Ah!" Eren sat up once more, "No! No- it's fine! I think I can just watch it... on _YouTube?_" his statement ended up like a question with the way his tone suddenly rose at the end.

Levi turned to face him again, his looks softening at the sight of Eren, "You're still gonna watch it, huh?"

"Well," Eren abashedly began, "I kinda have to, don't I?"

The corners of Levi's mouth lifted, forming the slightest smile, "Yeah, you do..." He rose a hand to cup Eren's cheek.

A glint of silver caused Eren to stop Levi's hand midway using his own hand, grabbing his wrist harshly and pulling it back away from his face with force, eying his hand. Eren's eyes widened.

A beautiful, silver ring was placed on Levi's left hand. The ring was simple with only two lines circling the near edges and the smallest engravings of the letters '_E'_ and '_L'_ written near the bottom.

"That ring..." Eren's voice came out like a soft whisper, "didn't I... _give it to you?_"

Levi's eyes widened. He opened his mouth, his jaw bobbing up and down as he tried to speak. Not wanting to stutter, he gave himself a few moments of silence before he spoke up, "Yes," his voice was also as soft as a whisper, "yes, you did." He confirmed once again, feeling startled by Eren's words. He couldn't hold the happiness in him, little bits of joy showing on his face as he smiled at the teen.

"Yeah..." Eren's voice was slowed, his eyes still wide as he stared at the ring, a wide grin spreading on his face, "Yeah!" He rummaged for something in his pocket. Once he finally found it, he smiled, sliding it onto his right middle finger before realizing it didn't fit there _anymore_. Eren then slid it onto his ring finger, and as if it was made to fit him at this age, it slid on without problems, "I have it too!" Eren seemed like a child who was given what he'd wanted as he pulled Levi closer to him so that Levi was now sitting on Eren's lap out of force. Levi leaned closer to Eren as he placed his open left hand up, his palm facing Eren's face. His gaze turned hopeful and almost _nervous _as he waited for Eren's reaction.

Eren's face softened along with Levi's as he rose his right hand up, a cute blush dusting over his tanned cheeks as he shyly smiled, placing his hand on Levi's.

Levi was beyond happy, and Eren could tell somehow, even though Levi did nothing to show it. It seemed to _vibrate _off the elder male.

Eren blinked, and suddenly the blanks from his previous memory recurrence were filled.

"_Levi! Wear this forever and ever, okay? Don't ever take it off, this is our promise ring! It means we're _husband _and _wife _now, right?"_

Another memory hit him.

"_See, Levi! Now that you're wearing this, nobody is asking you out anymore! They know you're mine!"_

Eren pulled his hand away from Levi's hand, both of his hands flying to his face in embarrassment at his child-self, blood flooding his face, "I-I can't believe that I said that!"

Levi retracted his hand as well, a brisk look of confusion on his face, "What, brat?"

Eren covered his eyes with both hands with his fingers facing up, still burning red as he leaned backwards so that his back was arched, "L-Levi," his voice was like a whine, "I have a favor... P-Please, don't look at me right now... I'm _dying..!_" He then crumbled into a ball, covering his face.

Levi looked at the adorable boy in front of him, his eyes glazed over.

Eren split his fingers so that one eye was able to see Levi before closing them up again, "A-Ah! I told you not to look at me!"

Levi frowned, crawled over to the boy, "How the hell," he raised a leg so that he could straddle Eren, "can you tell me _not _to look at you when you look," he leaned down so that his mouth was beside Eren's ear, "when you look so _fucking _adorable right now?" He delivered a quick bite to the top of his ear.

Eren shrieked and jumped slightly, snaking away from Levi as he uncovered his face and touched his ear, "Stop with the sexual harassment!"

Levi rose an eyebrow, "Well, does it really matter?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm," Levi pretended to ponder about it, "I think not. Come close to me and I'll _kiss __the life _out of you." He crawled towards Eren once more.

Eren panicked, "No! No! I'm too young for this-!"

"You're _nineteen, _you're an adult." Levi scoffed, "The only thing you're '_too young'_ for is grandma diapers."

Eren choked on his own spit.

"Hey, guys-!" Hanji slammed the door open, her glasses shining as she prepared to dance in until she saw what was happening. She paused.

Levi on Eren. A blush on Eren's face. Levi trapping Eren.

Eren's blush darkened whilst Levi smirked.

"Yo, shitty glasses."

Hanji screamed and ran it, shutting the door behind her and locking it, "If you guys are fucking, I am _so, so _watching this!" Drool dripped down the corners of her mouth, "Fuck for me! Now! Levi, plant your children into his ass! Fuck him senseless until his eyes roll to the back of his head-!"

Eren looked petrified, and he felt like dying just then and there.

Levi noticed the look on Eren's face and sat up, pulling himself off Eren and straightening himself out, "No."

Hanji gave him a look of disappointment, "Why!?" She slumped her shoulders.

"If he doesn't want it, then I don't." Levi simply replied, eying the lewd girl.

Eren looked at Levi with a mixture of shock and happiness, words sliding out of his mouth which he became unbeknownst about, "Levi," he seemed to draw the black haired man's attention, "if you're like this... then I'd gladly marry you."

* * *

"Darn!" Connie grinned at the sight of Eren's bedhead as he served a couple, "Welcome home, sleeping beauty!" He refrained from swearing for it wasn't allowed when they were out serving customers. It would sully their clean name and first rank title.

Eren blinked and smiled, "Are you calling me pretty?"

Connie stopped himself from calling Eren 'gay', "Yeah, sure." He chuckled as he walked past Eren to serve the other customers.

Christa smiled and greeted Eren with a polite 'hello' and continued on with her duties as well.

Eren smiled. That's what he liked about this place: everyone was always so serious and on task when they were doing their jobs, and it pleased the customers, Hanji and Eren.

Eren blinked when he was hooted at. He turned his head to look at the group of girls whom had stared at him and smiled at him the day before. He smiled and waved at them until a nudge came from his right. He turned to give Jean an annoyed glance.

"_Are you cheating on your boyfriend?"_ Jean teased Eren in a whisper, a smirk on his face.

_"What?"_ Eren harshly whispered back, "_I told you, I'm not gay!"_

_"Hah, doubt it!" _Jean snorted, "_Prove it!"_

Eren had a bad feeling in his guts, but he decided to ignore it, hesitating for only a brief moment before snapping back to reality, glaring at Jean, _"_Fine!" He snapped, anger burning in the pit of his stomach as he set his tray of orders down on an empty table and hissed at Jean, his eyebrows furrowed and his face giving out the look of determination.

He walked over to the table of giggling girls, hearing a sentence which was aimed to only the girls in the group but was said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Here comes the hottie!"

Eren stopped at their table, looking at the first girl he saw and leaning down to cup her chin.

The blonde haired girl gasped along with the other girls at the table as Eren's lips descended onto hers.

Eren pulled away after a quick second, ignoring the stares of people all around, walking over to Jean with a triumphant smirk.

Jean looked horrified, "Dude, I didn't _mean _it!"

"Heh," Eren smirked, "well that means I'm straight, right?"

Jean shivered. "No," He denied in a shaky tone, his body shaking as he rose a hand up to point to the table beside where the girls sat, where one lone male sat, "no- not for _long _anyway. E-Eren, I think you should prepare you ass well- and when I _say _well, I _mean _well."

Eren turned to look at what he was staring at, feeling his face, mind and body freeze over as he met angered silver eyes, a dark aura spread all around the man who was now standing up, preparing to approach the 19 year old.

Levi opened his mouth.

Eren read his lips.

"_You are so gonna be fucked senseless tonight, Eren."_

* * *

**See I just randomly type things actually this idea has been in my head for about two weeks so im glad to have finally gotten this out of my brain like wow.  
I'm actually updating quick!? WHAT!?**

Ok bye. Please review :D!


	14. Chapter 14

**Nope. I don't own SnK. Or anything.  
WOW EVERYONES ASKING FOR SMUT.  
NO GUYS.  
NO.  
NOT YET ANYWAY. BTW, thank you to ALL the constant reviewers! I'm glad they take their time to write a little something for me for every chapter for the past month :D! And thanks again to everyone for reviewing!  
**

**Animo69: ITS HAPPENING.  
Ashley: RIP EREN. IKR LOL! You guys already do ;w;  
alaska: LMFAO IM SORRY. THANK YOUU~! wow you reviewed twice am amaze wow thank u talk about freckled jeegus here he comes  
Jess: Dude ikr.  
Allie: LMFAO IM NOT EVEN SORRYFOR THIS. Thenk u very much :^) ur welc more babus in coming**

* * *

Eren could feel the cells in his nerves freeze in horror in shock. He was completely stiff, paralyzed, and all he could do was stare at Levi, who was fast approaching to him. The girls continued to gawk at Eren in shock.

Jean patted him on his back and quickly left, murmuring his little words of encouragement, "_Good luck."_

Eren's throat suddenly felt dry as the silver eyed man was now in front of him, glaring up at him. Eren could feel sweat begin to form in bead on his head out of agitation as his legs began to shake from fear.

"_Eren," _Levi scowled, a dark shadow cast over his face, his voice completely covered in irritation, "come with me for a second." Levi was quick to grab one of Eren's wrists and drag him away from the large crowd of people, who were squealing his stage name and taking pictures of him and Eren.

Eren could do little to stop Levi, only being able to tug his hand away with all his strength which did _not _even _faze_ Levi. Seeing as his efforts were futile, Eren dipped his head down so that he was facing the ground, letting Levi take him away to one of the empty rooms, which once he entered, he realized was the only room without a surveillance camera peering in at them.

Levi shut the door and locked it, an audible click resounding throughout the room as he did so. He turned on the lights and glared at Eren Jaeger, "What are you to say to this, hm?" He seemed absolutely mad.

Eren flinched at his rough tone, "I-I'm sorry..." He apologized in a small voice, looking down as he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He didn't know that Levi had walked over to him in the amount of time he had to do all those actions.

Levi pushed him onto a couch, bringing out a sharp gasp as he seated himself on Eren's lap, straddling him. What surprised Eren the most was how scared Levi looked for a moment as he wrapped his legs around Eren's waist before snuggling into his neck, "Don't do that, Eren..."

Eren was beyond stunned at this point. He let Levi dig his nails into his back as he rose his arms up hesitantly, thinking if he should wrap his arms around Levi or not, "I'm sorry." He said it with much more confidence this time, his eyes wide.

Levi stopped hugging him. He looked at Eren for a moment, somehow making himself look vulnerable for a short period before he pulled at Eren's cheeks, "Why'd you do that?"

"Ow!" Eren growled, "I-I wanted to prove to Jean I was straight." He answered truthfully.

Levi seemed taken aback. He stopped his actions, his eyes widening slightly, "What..?"

Eren didn't say anything. He only stared back at Levi.

"..Eren," Levi's eyes narrowed as he leaned slightly closer to Eren's face, "do you like me?"

Eren paused. Did he? The man he hated so much- the man he _despised _for so many years, did he like him? But Levi wasn't just a guy he hated. Before he even knew of the man as a star, they were the closest of _Friends. _Friends with a capital '_F'_, and their relationship was bordering in between together and just being the best of friends- and Eren wasn't even sure if he _hated _him anymore. The feeling of hate suddenly vanished after remembering him- after _knowing _who he was- and all that hate was replaced with three somethings. One being familiarity and the other being the feeling of yearning. The other feeling was unknown to him, yet strangely familiar at the same time. It was as if his present self and past self were fighting over which emotion should dominate, and he didn't like it. He knew that Levi had saved him before, and Eren was still thankful today because Levi had saved him from the arms of death.

So did he hate Levi? Something clicked in his head, and suddenly the feeling that was unknown to him were formed into letters in his brain, but it was too fast for him to catch on to. He recognized a few letters. 'L' and 'E'.

"Yes," he finally answered, finally making up his mind. He was absolutely sure that he didn't hate Levi- not anymore, anyway. He liked him, yes, but the question now was: _in what way?_

Levi's clutch on him suddenly tightened, "Do you _love _me?"

Ah, that familiar word again. Eren closed his eyes, feeling a surge of warmth suddenly burst throughout his body, starting from his heart. This warm feeling caused him to shiver and smile. His arms flew to wrap themselves around Levi's neck, "I'm not sure yet," he honestly replied, "but I think... I think I'm getting there, _Levi._" his voice seemed as soft as cotton with the power of the roaring ocean waves.

Levi frowned for a moment, remaining in a hugging position. He suddenly pried his head away from Eren's neck and scowled at Eren, "It's not fair, Eren."

Eren blinked, pulling away from Levi as well, his expression well written all over his face; a look of pure confusion, "Hm?" He hummed.

"You kissed her _willingly." _Levi's glare was fresh and back, causing Eren to stiffen in fear once more.

"U-um," He nervously smiled, "L-Levi, could you possibly.. be _jealous?"_

"Of course not, brat!" Levi immediately answered, his reply much to quick to be believable.

Eren smiled warmly at Levi, his muscles slowly relaxing as he leaned in to give Levi a quick peck on the lips. Once his lips crashed onto Levi's, a flood of heat filled his cheeks. Levi's lips were soft and plump compared to Eren's chapped lips, but to both males, it didn't matter. Eren could feel Levi smile into the kiss as he deepened it by tilting his head, and both males could've just sworn they heard a angered and frustrated cry from Hanji as the door knob jiggled. Levi pulled away from Eren, expecting Hanji to come in.

"_God fucking damn it no! No! Let me in! Fuck you guys, I'm installing a camera in there whether you like it or not, and I'm going to make sure it'll be everywhere! It'll be a GoPro or something HD, I swear!"_ Hanji screamed from behind the door, kicking the door as she screamed.

"_Shut the fuck up, Hanji," _Ymir cursed at Hanji as she passed by, "_you're disturbing the guests __and Eren and Levi!"_

"_Fuck!"_ Hanji cried, breaking down into a ball as she crouched beside the door.

Levi and Eren's chuckles could be heard from behind the door.

* * *

"So, Eren," Jean began, a small smirk on his face as he held the plastic broom stick with both hands, sweeping the floors of any mess before brushing them into the dustpan, "how was the sex?"

Eren stood up, the hair on his back standing up as he turned around to face Jean, a wild blush on his face, "W-we didn't do anything!"

"Oh, really?" Jean smirked cockily, his brown eyes shouting confidence, "I don't think so. What's up with that _hickey _on your neck, hm?"

Eren's hand flew from his side to his neck, covering the small bruise Levi had made. He closed his eyes and cursed the elder man inwardly.

_Levi smirked. "Just in case you haven't learned your lesson yet, brat," he leaned downwards and opened his mouth at the curve of his neck, then he bit down as hard as he could, piercing through the skin and drawing blood from the area. He lapped it up with his tongue. Eren chalked up all his energy and did his best not to scream, letting out a pained groan instead as shocked overwhelmed his body, the pain suddenly becoming numbed by the shock. _

_"Now they all know," Levi stood up, getting off Eren's lap, looking at the beautiful mark he made with pride, "you're mine."_

_"Levi!"_

"It's not a hickey!" Eren denied.

"Yeah right, Jaeger, that's _clearly _a hickey!"

"It's not! It's a bug bite, I swear!"

"Dude," Jean scoffed, rolling his eyes, "you _don't _have to lie. It's okay, I don't give a shit if you're gay. Besides-..!?" He stopped halfway as the door behind Eren, his eyes widening at the familiar sight of a few people.

Eren turned around.

There, at the door, stood Annie Leonhardt, a happy Sasha Blouse, Reiner, Bertholdt and good old, god-sent Marco in crutches, a wide smile on his face.

"Marco!" Hanji squealed as she suddenly appeared, jumping up and down, "Marco, Marco, Marco! My _favorite_! How are you? Oh god, I'm so sorry if I murdered your brain!" She began to shoot questions at him.

Connie turned his head to look at the group, his eyes glinting with happiness, "Ey, Sasha Blouse!"

The reddish-brown haired girl looked over at Connie, a grin spread on her face, "Ey! Connie!" She happily skipped over to him, "D'ya have any food?"

"Oh!" Connie rubbed the back of his head for a moment before he began fishing for food, starting up a conversation as he took out a _Jolly Rancher, _"Hey guess what dude! I told Christa about _Boku!_"

"Haha, what!?" Sasha laughed as she opened the wrapper, popping the red piece of candy into her mouth, "What'd she do?"

"She looked it up. She laughed at it though."

"Oh."

Annie casually strode past Eren, going to the cashier's place where she worked at, checking out the stuff to see if anything changed for the past few months she was gone for.

Christa saw her and sent her a smile, "Ah! Welcome back, Annie!"

Annie's blue eyes gleamed as she swiveled her head to look at the angelic blonde and Ymir, "Yo." She sent a small smile back at them before turning back to the cash register.

Ymir smirked at this.

Marco trudged his ways towards Jean, "Hey, Jean." He smiled up at the light brown haired man.

Jean grinned, "Marco! You're back!" He lightly hugged Marco.

"Just for a visit today, yeah. I'll be discharged within a few weeks," Marco couldn't hug Jean back, for he was in crutches.

Jean pulled away and started a conversation with Marco, telling him about everything that's happened for the past few days. Marco was quiet and obediently listened, smiling as he watched his overjoyed friend talk to him, giving Jean the occasional nod and '_wow'_s.

Reiner gave Eren a nudge as Bertholdt walked over to Annie, "What's up, Jaeger! Haven't seen you in a while!"

Eren grinned, "Hey! Nothing much, just a little-!"

"Whoa!" Sasha suddenly gasped, gaining almost all the attention, "Eren's got a hickey!"

Now, she got everyone's attention.

"Wha-!?" Eren's hand flew back up to his neck.

"Oh, shit!" Reiner pulled away from Eren, an amused look on his face, "From who?"

As if rehearsed and on cue, the black haired man swagged in, "Me."

Everyone but Hanji and Eren turned to look at Levi in shock. Hanji was _far _too busy admiring Eren's hickey to even _care _about the star.

* * *

**haha this was lame but I need to get off sorry if this was really rushed even I don't know what i wrote haha i wanted to do the quickest update i could do im sorry again if this sucked tbh my brain isn't on the right tune right now okay bye  
please review  
i love you  
**

**... it seems levi doesnt give a shit about bein' gay.  
**


End file.
